


Путь во льдах

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-12-09 06:10:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: Прода к «Любовь смерти». О том, как Джон привыкал к жизни в качестве Белого Ходока.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> https://pp.userapi.com/c850724/v850724914/11a91f/f-KCoBxcZJs.jpg

Белые Ходоки не чувствовали боли. Это было очень кстати.  
Джон всегда был лучшего мнения о своих воинских способностях. И никогда не думал, что может так облажаться. За десять минут он уже десятый раз оказывался на земле. Поверженным. С выбитым из рук оружием. Он уступал Королю Ночи в скорости и ловкости, не понимал обманных маневров. Он стал Белым Ходоком, но остался самим собой. Человеком. И чувствовал себя на низшей ступени эволюции.  
\- Я не думал, что мне всему придется учиться заново, - признался он, хватаясь за руку Короля Ночи и поднимаясь на ноги. - Жаль, что все твои умения не идут в комплекте.  
Он убивал Белого Ходока. Такого же бывшего человека, каким стал сам. Это разительно отличалось от сражения с Королем Ночи.  
\- Теперь я понимаю, почему ты обращал только младенцев. Которые не знали ничего другого.  
Это было актом гуманизма с его стороны.  
Король Ночи посмотрел так выразительно, что Джон пожалел о своих словах.  
\- Я не скучаю по прошлой жизни. Правда. Совсем. Я знал, на что иду. Я счастлив.  
\- Ты еще можешь пожалеть.  
\- Только если тебя не будет рядом. Но если умрешь ты, умру и я, умрут все, кого ты сделал Ходоками. А на свете не так много оружия, способного тебя убить. И человека, который держал бы это оружие.  
\- Это были твои близкие.  
\- Я не ненавижу тебя за это.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что это больше не имеет значения. Я ничего об этом не чувствую. Я другой. Они ничего не значат для меня. Я больше не чувствую, что это что-то обо мне. У нас нет ничего общего. А ты стал мне ближе всех.  
Его взгляд по-прежнему оставался пугающе мрачным. Джон не был уверен, что разгадал его. В голову просто внезапно пришла какая-то, возможно, умная, мысль.  
\- Когда ты стал Королем Ночи, что стало с твоими близкими?  
В его взгляде появилась опасная тяжесть.  
\- Ты хочешь это знать?  
Не то, чтобы он хотел. Просто уже не мог остановиться, подумав об этом.  
\- Ты пытался вернуться домой?  
\- Да.  
\- Что произошло?  
\- Моя жена не узнала меня. Испугалась, попыталась убежать. Я схватил ее за плечо и пытался все объяснить, но она не понимала меня. Сначала кричала, потом разрыдалась. Она все время отводила взгляд, ей было страшно или противно на меня смотреть. Я понял, что ничего не добьюсь. Когда я отпустил ее, на том месте, которого я касался, остался след обморожения. Она убежала. Я ушел. Когда я пришел в следующий раз, у нее не было руки. Я больше не подходил к ней. Я наблюдал издали. С ней был другой - и я чувствовал, будто он проживает мою жизнь, будто он отнял ее у меня. Когда он остался один, я убил его. И пришел к ней снова. Я душил ее, пока она не умерла. А потом изнасиловал. Она была первой мертвой, которую я сделал вихтом. Ты правда хотел это знать?  
Теперь Джон уже не был в этом уверен. Без этого знания было как-то легче. Вообще всегда легче было быть Джоном Сноу, который ничего не знал. Вот только грустно как-то. Не зная, что происходит, кто он есть - он проживал не свою жизнь.  
\- Я не стану относиться к тебе хуже. Это меня не разочаровывает.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что я ничего не ждал. Я не воображал никакого другого ответа на этот вопрос до того, как ты его дал.  
Джон не мог отделаться от ощущения, что ему не доверяют. Не из-за него. Из-за убеждений, что все это нельзя любить. Там, в той жизни, можно было сделать вид, что этого не существует. Здесь это было неотъемлемой частью биографии.  
\- Я не думаю о тебе лучше, чем ты есть. Я просто вижу что-то кроме плохого. Я это не игнорирую. Это не станет для меня открытием однажды. Это не изменит моего отношения к тебе.  
\- Не говори об этом так, будто имеешь представление, о чем речь.  
\- Расскажи мне, чтобы я имел представление.  
\- Тебе недостаточно того, что ты узнал?  
\- Я могу объяснить, что с тобой тогда произошло.  
Какое-то странное, растерянное выражение появилось в его глазах. Нет, все же Джон замечал, что иногда боится его. Поводов вроде бы не было. Но в той жизни в нем не было этой колючей ранимости, потому что там он был из плоти и крови. А это иногда казалось достаточной причиной, чтобы он додумался совершить какую-нибудь опасную глупость. И что-то не так понять.  
\- Живые отвергли тебя. Ты возненавидел живых. Но нуждался в них. Это было извращенным способом удержать любовь. Удержать жизнь. Я это понимаю. Я не осуждаю тебя.  
Тяжело было признаться себе в том, что он ждет в ответ чего угодно - даже копья промеж глаз. Он слишком смело рассуждал о том, о чем Король Ночи вообще не хотел говорить.  
\- Ты не мог касаться живых, не убивая их.  
\- Ты не думаешь о том, как это выглядело с ее стороны?  
\- Я всю жизнь думал, как это выглядит со стороны живых. Сейчас у меня нет причин думать о живых. Мне нет дела до живых, о них есть кому подумать. А о тебе могу думать только я.  
Кажется, это прозвучало убедительно. Король Ночи привлек его к себе и поцеловал. Бояться его, все же, было так совестно. Он никогда не причинял ему вреда. А чем он там занимался до него - какая, к чертям, разница, пусть бы он хоть перетрахал всех вихтов, которых создавал.  
Хотя это, конечно, было немного противно. Джон до сих пор побаивался к ним даже просто подходить.  
Но все равно это были такие мелочи. Такая мизерная цена.  
Он был таким нежным. Каждый раз. Ему не мешали ни клыки, ни когти. Белые Ходоки не чувствовали боли. Но он все равно так старался ее не причинить.  
Джон улыбнулся, проведя ладонью по его щеке. Заглядывая в холодные голубые глаза. Так не хотелось ранить его неосторожным словом. Может, лучше было просто молчать?  
\- Зачем ты все время носишь доспехи? - проворчал он пару минут спустя. - Для солидности? Их снимать тяжелее, чем обычную одежду. А смысла в них все равно ноль.  
Ему-то достаточно было просто стянуть штаны.  
\- Для тебя имеет значение, как я выгляжу?  
Джон завис, пытаясь переварить этот внезапный вопрос. А ведь они никогда об этом раньше не говорили. О внешности.  
\- Мне не то, чтобы все равно, - нервно ответил он, изо всех сил стараясь быть честным, а не угадывать правильный ответ. - Я не знаю. Если бы ты выглядел как вихты, тогда, возможно, это вызывало бы у меня отвращение. Но если это все равно был бы ты - возможно, и нет. Но мне нравится, как ты выглядишь сейчас. Ты выглядишь круто. Ты красивый. Важнее всего не как ты выглядишь, а кто ты есть. И что ты для меня значишь.  
Насчет себя Джон спрашивать не стал. Если Король Ночи трахал вихтов, ему явно было все равно, кого.  
\- Ты не боишься меня?  
Ну вот зачем он вообще завел об этом разговор? Иногда казалось, что было лучше, когда он все время молчал. Очень уж не хотелось говорить об этом именно сейчас, когда в голову еще не пришли правильные слова.  
\- Я боюсь сделать тебе больно. Это все, чего я боюсь. Но боюсь очень сильно. Сильнее, чем раньше. Ты отдалился от меня, потому что не доверяешь мне. Мы как будто все еще стоим там, ты - на стороне мертвых, я - на стороне живых. Но это только в твоей голове.  
Он снова поцеловал вместо ответа. Это прозвучало как «я работаю над этим». «Это сложно исправить, но я стараюсь ради тебя».  
\- Я хотел тебя кое о чем попросить, - начал Джон, решив, что для этого самое время. И, взяв Короля Ночи за руку, потащил его за собой.  
Они все еще оставались в Винтерфелле. И умершие здесь все еще оставались мертвыми. По крайней мере, какая-то их часть.  
Джон привел Короля Ночи к трупу своего лютоволка. И попросил:  
\- Оживи его.  
\- Ты можешь сам.  
\- Я не умею.  
\- Просто прикоснись к нему.  
\- Он будет продолжать разлагаться? Его нельзя сделать таким, как мы с тобой?  
\- Можно только живых.  
Жаль. Этого было действительно жаль.  
\- Ты испытываешь к этому отвращение.  
Джон этого особенно и не скрывал. Но из его уст это звучало как обвинение. Это было отвращение к неотъемлемой части него.  
\- Ты хочешь от меня слишком многого.  
\- Потому что меньшего недостаточно. Если ты к этому не готов - то ты не готов идти со мной.  
Да, это не вышло бы игнорировать. Он понимал это с самого начала. Просто надеялся, что привыкнет. Король Ночи же привык.  
\- Это же не значит, что ты оставишь меня здесь. Для меня уже нет пути назад. А если бы и был, я бы по нему не пошел. Мне просто нужно время. Когда ты требуешь от меня всего и сразу, ты давишь на меня. Ты сам не стал бы с этим взаимодействовать, будь у тебя выбор.  
\- У меня его нет. И у тебя теперь тоже нет.  
\- Не говори об этом так, будто я совершил ошибку. Я этого не чувствую. Ты это чувствуешь. Не решай за меня, как я чувствую.  
Он присел перед Призраком прежде, чем Король Ночи успел ответить. И коснулся его грязного, свалявшегося меха. Лютоволк распахнул жуткие голубые глаза.  
Хотелось, чтобы это было доказательством. Его решимости идти дальше. Привыкать ко всему этому дерьму. Чтобы Король Ночи поверил, что ничего невозможного в этом нет. Что ради любви можно пойти на гораздо большее. И быть счастливым, а не чувствовать себя жертвой. Не ненавидеть его за то, что это единственный способ быть с ним.  
Но он не обрадовался. Он смотрел с какой-то затаенной печалью. Он лучше всех знал, насколько это не может заменить живых.  
Наверное, в его восприятии это было согласием глупого мальчишки всю жизнь питаться бичпакетами вместо того, чтобы обедать в ресторанах - хотя он мог себе это позволить. У него был выбор. Наверное, он завидовал этому. Возможности выбора. И не понимал, как между жизнью и им возможно выбрать его.  
\- А если бы я был на твоем месте? А ты на моем? Если бы когда-нибудь такое случилось? Ты больше не стал бы Белым Ходоком?  
Он на мгновение прикрыл глаза и сжал кулаки.  
\- Стал бы. Ты знаешь, что стал бы. Что быть живым недостаточно.  
\- Тогда прекрати так относиться к моему выбору. Мне тоже недостаточно. Может, мы многого лишены. Но у нас есть бессмертие. Наше общее. Эта жизнь не хуже, она другая. Люди не смогли бы трахаться в снегах. Люди чувствуют боль.  
\- Иногда это неплохо. Чувствовать боль.  
\- У меня нет мазохистских наклонностей.  
\- Иногда физическая боль способна заглушить душевную.  
\- Это не лучший способ заглушить боль.  
Он показал бы ему, какой лучший. Но как-то не вдохновляли мертвецы, разлагающиеся вокруг.  
Король Ночи не был брезглив. Зато был безжалостен. В нем не было этой черты там, в другой жизни. Или, может, Джон просто ее не разглядел. Но здесь холодная жесткость в нем переходила все границы. Именно это пугало. То, что он сам не относился ни к кому, как к живому, заслуживающему милосердия. Но он не давал повода думать, что Джон для него равен всем остальным. Это было не так. Почему-то. С самого начала. С их первой встречи. Почему?  
Здесь в нем была ледяная, рассудочная жестокость, которая ничего для него не значила. Жизнь ничего для него не значила. Ни чужая, ни своя. Свою он вообще таковой не считал.  
Джон ощущал, что совсем не вписался в его холодный мир. Хотя казалось, что получится. Но ему были отвратительны мертвецы, его волновали мелочи вроде Белых Ходоков, пялящихся на то, как он занимается сексом. Ему не хотелось убивать всех подряд, даже беззащитных женщин и детей.  
«А придется», - тяжело вздохнул он мысленно, но не решился высказаться вслух.  
Если он откажется, что тогда будет? Он даже не мог представить. А правда, что?  
\- Мне хотелось, чтобы все умерли здесь. Чтобы не умер ты. Все - даже мои близкие. Но зачем идти дальше? Зачем продолжать все это?  
\- Однажды живые уже победили. Если я не приду к ним, они придут ко мне.  
Он говорил спокойно. Всегда спокойно. Теперь это напрягало по-настоящему - он мог признаваться в любви и свернуть кому-нибудь шею с одним и тем же выражением лица. Все же, там всего этого не было. Там он никого не убивал. Убивать, конечно, приходилось всем. Чтобы выжить. Но его «выжить» не было о жизни, оно было об ее уничтожении.  
\- Что будет, когда весь мир накроет Долгая Ночь, когда повсюду будет только снег? Когда останемся только мы?  
\- Ты этого хочешь. Ты хочешь, чтобы некому было меня убить.  
\- Я хочу знать, как будет выглядеть наша жизнь.  
\- Нам не придется скрываться и прятаться. Ты не будешь бояться смерти. Мы сделаем мир комфортным для нас.  
\- А ты не боишься моей смерти?  
\- Я не пущу тебя сражаться. За меня есть, кому сражаться. Ты слишком ценен, потому что без тебя ничто не имеет цены.  
\- Ты здесь другой, - все же решился сказать Джон. Какая-то часть внутри него хотела, чтобы он сказал. - Тебя сковывают какие-то догмы, которых не было там. Там ты был открыт для новой информации. Поэтому смог развиваться как личность. И пришел к тому, что почувствовал себя живым. А здесь ты веришь в привычную реальность. Хотя она все еще может быть какой угодно, но ты не хочешь иначе на нее смотреть.  
Джон не замечал, что давно уже непроизвольно теребит загривок Призрака. Который никуда не ушел, повинуясь ему. Лежал на снегу, пока хозяин нуждался в нем. Он теперь всегда обречен был следовать чужой воле? Это казалось омерзительней всего.  
Король Ночи присел рядом. И в его взгляде появилось что-то бесконечно родное и знакомое. Что-то такое, что рождало в душе надежду. У Джона все еще была не ледяная, не очерствевшая душа. И ему не хотелось с годами превращаться в нечто подобное Королю Ночи. В несчастного, замкнутого и травмированного чувака, который не позволял себе чувств, потому что разочаровался в них. И в себе. В том, что он может быть их достоин. И что они могут быть достойны его.  
Джон никогда не видел его в гневе. Он никогда не выходил из себя. Такое с ним вообще происходило? Нет, когда-то давно - наверняка, но могло ли произойти сейчас? И как бы это выглядело? Как тогда, когда он вспоминал свое превращение в Короля Ночи? Тогда он долго держал глаза закрытыми. Но больше не сделал ничего.  
\- Как я должен на это посмотреть?  
Он действительно хотел знать. И это роднило его с тем, другим.  
\- Я пошел нести службу в Ночном Дозоре. Я привел к тебе Дейенерис с драконами - и только благодаря этому ты смог разрушить Стену. Мы встречались лицом к лицу несколько раз. Не для того, чтобы ты умер в одиночестве. Не вспомнив, каково быть живым.  
\- Ты видишь в этом судьбу?  
\- Я видел бы в этом закономерность, если бы не закрывал на это глаза. Судьба... Если она есть, она просто подкидывает нам знаки. О них стоило бы подумать. Я мог сделать другой выбор - и делал, но это была не моя судьба, это было не то, что делало меня счастливым. Это была судьба человека, запутавшегося в собственных убеждениях. Я не знаю, как это работает. Возможно, если бы люди правильно толковали знаки судьбы, они могли бы сделать себя счастливыми. То, что ты делаешь сейчас, отрицая мой выбор - это сопротивляешься своей судьбе. Ты шел к этому дню вместе со мной.  
Король Ночи накрыл его ладонь своей и крепко сжал. Он так смотрел... Джон боялся, что неправильно понял это чувство. Но, кажется, это была доверчивость. Он впервые видел ее в ледяных голубых глазах.  
\- Если есть что-то, что избавило тебя от физической боли, то найдется и то, что избавит от душевной. Только не пытайся сделать вид, что ее нет. Если ты боишься, что я не выдержу всего этого и предпочту умереть, лишь бы все это не жить, или просто предам тебя, или сделаю что-то еще - не важно, что - что-то, что все разрушит. То не бойся. Вначале всегда тяжело, тебе самому было тяжело. Поддерживай меня, а не заставляй чувствовать вину за то, что я ненавижу то же, что ненавидишь ты. Может, мне никогда не начнет это нравиться, но это не помешает мне быть с тобой. Тебе самому все это не нравится. Это нормально. Это ничего не значит.  
Король Ночи на миг прикрыл глаза, и Джон испугался, что ляпнул что-то не то.  
\- Мне нравится, когда ты говоришь, - произнес он внезапно, вновь впиваясь пронзительным взглядом в его глаза. - Со мной никто не говорил с тех пор, как я стал Королем Ночи. А до того никто не говорил то, что можешь сказать ты. Это ценнее всего остального. Я не хотел бы это терять.  
Да, с Белыми Ходоками он вряд ли мог пообщаться по душам. Как он вообще не свихнулся от всего этого? Нет, он явно не был психически здоров. Но и не сошел с ума. Безумцы не были такими рассудительными и уравновешенными. Теперь, оглядываясь назад, Джон скорее назвал бы безумицей Дейенерис, чем его.  
\- Я буду говорить, - пообещал Джон. - Но ты отвечай.  
Король Ночи привлек его к себе. По телу прокатилась дрожь от того, что он оказался так близко. Было немного неловко от такой близости здесь, посреди мертвых тел. Наверное, стоило научиться игнорировать это. Впереди ждало еще много мертвецов.  
\- Тебе никогда не хотелось грубо трахнуть меня?  
\- Ты сказал, что тебе не нравится грубый секс.  
\- Это не значит, что ты не можешь думать об этом. Это значит только, что ты не станешь этого делать, потому что уважаешь мои желания.  
\- Я не хочу думать, как делаю с тобой то, что причиняет тебе дискомфорт.  
\- Это фантазии. Там мне не обязательно было бы плохо.  
\- Если бы в моих фантазиях ты был другим, это означало бы, что я не люблю тебя таким, какой ты есть, и для меня предпочтительней кто-то другой.  
Почему-то за эту фразу захотелось расцеловать его - и Джон припал губами к его щеке. К прикрывшимся векам, к вискам, к подбородку, к шее, ко лбу, к рогам, опоясывающим голову - ко всему, что не скрывали доспехи. Которые он так ненавидел снимать.  
Наверное, в этом была вся суть. С ним можно было быть самим собой. Друг с другом они оба были самими собой. И любили это. Без лжи, без прикрас. Пока было это, не нужно было больше ничего.  
По неосторожности вляпавшись в чью-то развороченную грудную клетку в порыве страсти, Джон испытал непреодолимое желание помыться с мылом. Но вокруг не было ни мыла, ни воды. Поэтому, отстранившись, он решил хотя бы обваляться в относительно чистом снегу. Идти до него сквозь месиво было довольно далеко.  
Король Ночи шел за ним. Молча. Сверлил взглядом затылок. Возможно, он злился. Или просто переживал. Не хватало духу спросить.  
Джон так и остался валяться в снегу, когда закончил. Он смотрел в небо и ощущал, что ему тошно и отвратительно. Пока Король Ночи не лег рядом. И не положил ладонь ему на грудь.  
\- Ты злился на меня когда-нибудь? Я тебя когда-нибудь расстраивал? - все же решился Джон.  
\- Нет.  
\- Если такое случится, ты скажешь мне об этом?  
\- Скажу.  
\- Хорошо.  
Джон крепче прижал его руку к своей груди. И, пораздумав, поднес ко рту и прикоснулся к ней губами. Ему всегда нравилось ласкать тех, с кем он спал. Ведь он никогда не спал с кем-то не по любви. Просто не мог.  
А Король Ночи вряд ли помнил, каково заниматься любовью. Если вообще когда-то об этом знал. Каково прикасаться к кому-то с нежностью. С желанием подарить наслаждение. А не тщетно пытаться унять собственную боль, насилуя мертвецов.  
Он мог держать в объятиях уверенно и властно, но ослаблял хватку от малейшего движения - малейшей просьбы перестать. Они понимали друг друга без слов, они были внимательны друг к другу - поэтому с этим не возникало никаких проблем. И все равно он никогда больше даже не хватал за руки. Не делал ничего пугающего. Не нарушал личных границ.  
Секс в этих телах был особенным. Не нужно было сдерживаться и задумываться о мелочах. В ледяных мускулах растекались легкость и сила. Когти Короля Ночи не оставляли царапин - но если бы оставляли, Джон не почувствовал бы ничего. Он был лишен боли. Зато мог предаваться наслаждению. Ледяному, странному. Но приятному. Для удовольствия не нужно было тепло.  
Когда они переплетали пальцы, их руки казались почти одинаковыми. Они оба не были похожи на других Ходоков. Почему-то. Как это работало?  
Джон не успел спросить. Король Ночи занял его рот поцелуем. Он никогда не ранил острыми клыками. И в какой-то мере это даже нравилось - в этом был свой кайф, когда они целовались долго и глубоко.  
Хотя теперь его вообще нельзя было ранить. Разве что сразу убить.  
Он видел в Короле Ночи величие и бесстрашие, когда смотрел на него в первый раз. Видел опасность. Видел врага. А стоило видеть одиночество и жажду любви.  
Сейчас, когда Король Ночи зарывался пальцами в его волосы, другой рукой крепко прижимая к себе, и все целовал, целовал так, что сносило крышу, Джону казалось, что в той жизни они не трахались так никогда. На это просто не было возможности. Эти тела могли больше. И этого не хватало бы, стань они внезапно людьми.  
Почему-то захотелось быть сверху. Повалив Короля Ночи в снег, Джон оседлал его бедра. Его пронзал холод каждый раз, когда он чувствовал внутри его член. Но холод теперь ощущался совсем иначе. Для Белого Ходока он нес жизнь - так же, как для человека ее несло тепло.  
Джон никогда не спрашивал, но могли ли Ходоки размножаться естественным путем? Вряд ли - да и женщин среди них не было. То ли Король Ночи был сексистом, то ли все еще обижался на свою жену. А может, женщин ему просто было больше жаль. Своей участи он не хотел никому - а вот на смерть смотрел гораздо проще. Смерть была концом страданий, а не продляла их. От мертвых оставались только тела.  
Король Ночи никогда, ни единого раза не брал его сзади. В чем был кайф, если они не могли смотреть друг другу в глаза? Хотя иногда Джон смотрел не только в глаза. Уж больно привлекательно было наблюдать Короля Ночи, на лице которого были написаны какие-то эмоции. А они были. И их даже было заметно безо всяких ухищрений. Без попыток понять, как каждая конкретная человеческая эмоция выглядит именно на его лице.  
Он позволял себе чуть приоткрыть рот, обнажив острые зубы. От его глубокого морозного дыхания воздух вокруг становился еще холодней.  
Он крепко держал за бедра. Гладил их. Мял ягодицы. Когда Джон наклонялся, чтобы поцеловать, скользил руками по его спине.  
На теле больше не осталось шрамов. Оно стало ледяным и совершенным. Наверное, их секс мог быть доказательством привлекательности такого способа существовать. Главное - не стоило трахаться среди мертвецов. Это Джон уже уяснил. К этому он был пока не готов. Это был какой-то новый, пока недосягаемый этап их отношений. Это вообще было больше не о них, а о том дерьме, что творилось вокруг.  
В снегу было так тепло. Теперь он ощущал это как тепло. Как раньше, когда они лежали под одеялом, расслабляясь после секса. Король Ночи ненавидел это - ненавидел холод, ставший неотъемлемой частью него. А Джон это полюбил. Разница была не в пользу тепла, не в пользу живых.  
\- Мы путешествуем только ночью. Почему? - спросил Джон, прижавшись к Королю Ночи и все еще купаясь в неге блаженства. Эйфория не схлынула и через несколько минут после оргазма. Даже настроение существенно поднялось.  
\- Ночью мы сильнее.  
\- Чем ты раньше занимался целыми днями? Ты ведь не смог бы уснуть, даже если бы захотел.  
\- Это была череда бесконечно пустых и одинаковых дней.  
\- Я думал, когда ты убьешь Брана, настанет Долгая Ночь.  
\- Она настала.  
\- Тогда почему ничего не произошло?  
\- Потому что я могу это контролировать.  
Он что, сделал это ради него? Чтобы дать привыкнуть, чтобы не менять в одно мгновение весь его мир? Физически им обоим было бы комфортнее в ледяной тьме. Но Король Ночи переживал за его моральные впечатления. Это, черт возьми, было так мило. Всегда. Каждый раз, когда он делал что-то подобное. Это было еще одним способом проявить заботу. Сказать «мне важны твои чувства». Как же Джон это в нем любил.  
Их ждал долгий путь во льдах. На юг, чтобы принести и туда вечную ночь. Вечную зиму. Туда, где бесполезно мельтешащие людишки боролись за ничего не значащий железный трон. Если бы все вышло иначе, возможно, кто-то заставил бы и его бороться за то, что ему совсем не было нужно. Сестры, преданные подданные или просто левые люди, которым было не все равно, чья жопа будет там сидеть. А Король Ночи ничего не заставлял. С ним можно было быть собой и честно говорить о своих желаниях, будучи уверенным, что их услышат и примут к сведению. А не начнут навязывать свои.  
\- Ты лучше всех живых, которых я встречал, - признался Джон, утыкаясь ему в лоб и прижимаясь крепче. - И это не изменит твое прошлое. Что бы в нем ни было. И это не изменит смерть, которую ты сеешь повсюду. Это вообще ничто не изменит. Потому что насрать, как ты относишься ко всему миру, если достаточно того, как ты относишься ко мне.  
\- Тебе не жаль людей, которые еще умрут?  
\- Люди умирают постоянно. Я никогда не стоял в стороне, когда это происходило. Я не имел к этому отношения, я лично их не убивал - но если не получалось защитить, все равно ощущал, что виноват. Теперь я чувствую это по отношению к тебе. Я дал тебе убить всех, кто сражался за живых, я хотел, чтобы ты убил их всех, я сам просил тебя об этом. Потому что ты важнее их всех. Если в этом выбор - дать умереть тебе или всему человечеству - то пусть умрет человечество. Оно не оставит тебя в покое. Нас. Люди убивают даже себе подобных. Они никогда не примут иных.  
\- Теперь мне есть за что сражаться. Благодаря тебе.  
Да. Теперь он сражался не против, а за. Не против жизни. За свою, странную, но счастливую жизнь.  
\- Я правда постараюсь побыстрее привыкнуть к вихтам. Но не за один же день.  
\- Мне было легче. Я сошел с ума.  
\- Ты преувеличиваешь.  
\- Ты поступил бы так с женщиной, которую любил?  
\- Когда я бросил свою женщину ради долга, она всадила в меня три стрелы. Дейенерис наверняка была способна на большее. Особенно когда узнала, что я Таргариен. Люди сходят с ума, когда им разбивают сердце. Но это не одно и то же, что по-настоящему сойти с ума.  
\- Я спросил о тебе.  
\- Нет, я бы так не поступил.  
Это расстроило его? Джон почему-то снова не мог понять. Его лицо осталось непроницаемым. И он не закрывал глаза.  
\- А как бы ты поступил?  
\- Я не знаю. Мне было бы больно. Я бы винил себя, что от одного моего прикосновения моя любимая осталась навсегда искалеченной. Я бы просто ушел, оставил ее. Порадовался бы, что она не одна. Что о ней кто-то заботится. Потому что я больше не смогу. Никогда.  
Он отстранился. Так резко, что это заставило вздрогнуть. И сел на снегу, мрачно уставившись вдаль.  
Не стоило говорить с ним об этом. Но он спросил - и было бы отвратительно солгать.  
\- Чем я отличаюсь от встреченных тобой людей?  
\- Тем, что ты поступил так не со мной.  
\- Если я способен на это, почему ты думаешь, что этого никогда не произойдет с тобой?  
\- Мне хочется стукнуть тебя по башке каждый раз, когда ты начинаешь жить прошлым или будущим. Этим ты отнимаешь время у настоящего. Это существует только в твоей голове.  
\- Этого достаточно.  
\- Да, но ты выбираешь, делать ли это реальностью. Ты можешь это контролировать, ты можешь становиться лучше. Ты не обязан зацикливаться на своих ошибках и бесконечно их повторять. Ты можешь быть таким, каким хочешь быть. У тебя есть выбор. У тебя, мать твою, есть выбор, никогда об этом не забывай. Не неси в реальность из своей головы все это дерьмо. В тебе столько хорошего. Выбирай его. Каждый раз. Даже если это трудно. Даже если когда-нибудь ты снова почувствуешь себя тем, кто убил и изнасиловал женщину, которую любил. Выбери того себя, кто ты сейчас. Потому что этот ты счастлив. Это единственное, что тебе стоит об этом знать.  
Он снова сидел, закрыв глаза. Белые Ходоки физически не могли плакать. Но он сейчас делал бы это, если мог.  
Джон не решался обнять его. Наверное, это было ему нужно. Но он был таким неподвижным и безмолвным, будто ледяная статуя. Что можно было сделать, чтобы облегчить его боль? Его ненависть к самому себе?  
\- Ты чувствуешь себя отвратительным на моем фоне?  
Это было так скверно.  
Король Ночи ответил только спустя несколько мучительно долгих минут.  
\- Я выберу счастье, если мне придется выбирать.  
Это был тот ответ, который Джон даже не надеялся услышать. Это было лучшим, что он мог сказать.  
\- Ты это сделал. Когда бросил меч и пошел ко мне. Отдал все, что имел, потому что так хотел счастливый ты. Теперь я знаю, как это чувствуется. Если мне придется отдать все, потому что этого захочу счастливый я - я отдам. Даже если мне придется отдать несчастного себя. И все, что было важно для него.  
Больше ничто не мешало обнять его. Прижать к себе, приклонить его голову к своему плечу. И гладить, проходясь пальцами по выступающим короной рогам. Джон не удержался и поцеловал один. А потом, опомнившись, осознал себя в жарких ледяных объятиях, поваленного в снег. Они снова слились в порыве болезненно-светлой нежности, сплетаясь телами и глядя друг другу в глаза. И это было уже по-другому.  
И он улыбался. С облегчением. С верой. У него все еще получалось плохо. Им обоим стоило работать над собой. Джону - привыкать к вихтам. Королю Ночи - к эмоциям.  
Это было только начало. Начало чего-то особенного. Длиною в вечность. Даже смерть не стала бы фатальной ошибкой - в этом Джон уже убедился. Но стоило учиться на ошибках прошлых. Может, и новых тогда не случилось бы.


	2. Chapter 2

Король Ночи шел по снегу легко и бесшумно. Ему не составляло труда подкрасться сзади. К кому угодно - только не к Джону. Джон обернулся, едва почувствовав затылком его взгляд.  
\- Нужно идти, - сообщил Король Ночи, остановившись напротив него. - Тебе стоит облачиться в доспехи.  
\- Ну нет, - отказался Джон. Он мог позволить себе ходить голым зимой, а должен был носить какую-то бесполезную громоздкую хрень. Зачем вообще, если ему все равно не пришлось бы идти в бой? На всякий случай?  
\- Так безопаснее, - настаивал Король Ночи.  
\- Не вижу разницы.  
\- Мне будет спокойнее. Подумай обо мне.  
\- Я и так все время буду рядом, ничего со мной не случится.  
\- А если случится?  
\- Если что-то должно случиться - оно случится все равно, независимо от того, будут на мне доспехи или нет.  
\- Я тебя об этом прошу.  
\- Ну я же имею право отказаться.  
Он уговаривал, как малое дитя. Но очень уж не хотелось уступать.  
\- Тогда я приказываю.  
От этого Джон поначалу даже растерялся.  
\- По какому праву ты мне приказываешь?  
\- Ты мой супруг, я твой король. Ты часть моей армии. Есть какие-то вещи, насчет которых я вправе приказывать.  
\- А если я этого не хочу?  
\- Ты хочешь умереть, если тебя застанут врасплох?  
С ним проще было согласиться, чем спорить. Тем более, что в принципе он говорил здравые вещи. Но Джон все равно продолжал стоять на своем.  
\- Давай подождем до первого боя. И там я решу, есть ли в этом смысл.  
\- Там может быть поздно.  
\- Не будь таким занудой.  
\- Не будь таким беспечным.  
\- Мы так ни до чего не договоримся.  
Король Ночи замолчал. Только сверлил тяжелым взглядом. И сразу сделалось неуютно. Это была какая-то абсурдная игра в «надень шапку». В какой-то мере даже милая. Но это выглядело так глупо.  
\- Ладно, - сдался Джон. - Но я не собираюсь носить доспехи все время. Только ночью, пока мы идем вперед.  
А еще ему придется ехать на мертвой лошади. При мысли об этом Джон удрученно вздохнул.  
Однако у Короля Ночи были на него другие планы. Он подвел его к убитому дракону и велел:  
\- Прикоснись к нему. Это должен сделать ты, тогда он будет повиноваться тебе.  
\- Я на нем и живом-то боялся летать.  
\- У живого была воля. Мертвые предсказуемы.  
\- Это безопасно, но грустно.  
\- Если ты захочешь что-то живое, тебе придется сделать его мертвым. Иначе это не сможет быть с тобой.  
\- Ты не сделал меня мертвым. Я не чувствую себя мертвым. Это не смерть, это перерождение. Ненавижу, когда ты говоришь об этом словом «смерть», не произноси его больше. Пока ты веришь, что это смерть, ты веришь, что неспособен на жизнь.  
\- Я не хочу расстраивать тебя.  
\- Это должно быть не ради меня.  
Хотя, конечно, это было приятно. Джон улыбнулся, отведя взгляд. И прикоснулся к дракону. Не нужно было даже отдавать приказы. Ничего не нужно было говорить. Оживленные управлялись мыслью. В этом были простота и удобство. И какая-то чудовищная жуть.  
Они летели рядом. С высоты взирая на бескрайние снега. Они несли с собой зиму.  
Джон впервые задумался о том, что прекрасно видит в темноте. Он мог разглядеть мельчайшие детали с огромного расстояния. Он мог смотреть Королю Ночи в глаза и видеть его взгляд так же хорошо, как если бы сидел в метре от него.  
Неожиданно действительно понравилось летать на драконе. Это оказалось по-настоящему клево, когда он мог этим управлять.  
В полете Джон решил поэкспериментировать. Сначала он летел, ни за что не держась, и не замечал ничего вокруг, сосредоточившись на попытках не сверзиться вниз. Но потом, глянув в сторону, поймал пугающе грозный взгляд Короля Ночи. И во второй раз за день почувствовал себя капризным ребенком, который балуется с опасностью. Он и правда относился к своей новой жизни слишком легко, как к интересной игре. Как к новым возможностям. И не находил в этом ничего плохого. Это было лучше, чем страдать.  
Когда они спешились, Король Ночи стремительно подошел к нему, и Джон даже растерялся на мгновение, не зная, чего ожидать. Но он остановился в полуметре. И только осуждающе смотрел.  
\- Не делай так больше, - попросил он мрачно.  
\- Как?  
\- Ты постоянно подвергаешь себя риску.  
\- А что случится, если я упаду?  
\- Ничего не случится. Но если ты будешь делать так, когда мы пролетаем над людьми, ты можешь упасть в гущу сражения. И тебя могут убить.  
\- Ладно, я буду так делать, когда мы будем пролетать не над людьми.  
\- Ты не будешь так делать.  
\- Хватит мне указывать.  
Он смотрел так грозно и так беспомощно. Он не хотел, чтобы Джон боялся его. Но других способов воздействовать на кого-то не знал. Поэтому вообще не знал, что с ним делать. И стало даже как-то совестно. Если бы живые знали, каким он может быть - как бы они к этому отнеслись? Скорее всего, им было бы все равно. Им с самого начала было все равно.  
\- Ладно, - согласился Джон, пожалев его. - Я больше не буду.  
\- Пообещай мне.  
\- Обещаю. Но тогда ты обещай, что я смогу делать все, что хочу, когда мы всех убьем.  
\- Сможешь. Если все еще будешь этого хотеть.  
Зануда.  
\- Ты проецируешь на меня свой опыт. А для меня это значит совсем не то же, что для тебя. Для тебя это было трагедией, разлучившей тебя со всем, что ты любил. А меня это соединило со всем, что я люблю. В этом суть, а не в чем-то другом.  
\- Я к этому привыкну.  
Он усмехнулся, и сразу стало как-то легче. Джон шагнул вперед и обнял его. Ласково потерся о его ледяную щеку. Король Ночи провел рукой по его волосам и запустил в них пальцы, вцепившись нежно, но крепко. И поцеловал в губы. Скользнул языком в рот. А его вторая рука переползла на поясницу, заставив прогнуться в спине.  
Весь настрой испортила перспектива снимать доспехи. Теперь и с самого себя.  
Король Ночи не дал высказаться, вновь заткнув рот поцелуем. И возмущение потонуло в ледяной страсти, с которой он целовал. Это оставляло впечатление, что он перенервничал из-за того, что Джон вытворял там, в небе. Как же забавно было от этого ощущения. И одновременно совестно, что доводил его уже дважды за день. Как ребенок, дорвавшийся до свободы. Столько всего стало можно. А он все это запрещал.  
Когда они предавались любви в снегах, все вылетало из головы. Оставался только он, его холодная кожа и голубые глаза. Поцелуи и прикосновения. И было так хорошо, что хотелось вечно существовать в этом мгновении. Может, и правда не стоило лишний раз рисковать. Чтобы не потерять все это. Чтобы не заставлять бояться за себя.  
Светало. Быть может, в последний раз. Или в предпоследний. Джон не знал, сколько ему еще подарено светлых дней.  
Он сидел и смотрел за горизонт. На вершины гор. На бескрайние снега повсюду. Ему никогда больше не довелось бы увидеть лета. Но он не сильно по нему скучал.  
Скучал ли Король Ночи? Он сидел рядом сейчас и молчал, не мешая предаваться размышлениям. Они держались за руки. Они просто были вместе, но позволяли друг другу думать каждый о своем. Чтобы потом об этом поговорить.  
\- Тебе важно, что вокруг? Зима или лето, холод или тепло?  
\- Мы не можем существовать в тепле.  
\- А если бы могли? Если бы у тебя был выбор? Ты чувствовал разницу там, где у тебя было тепло?  
\- Нет, не чувствовал.  
\- Когда все закончится, как мы будем жить?  
\- А как ты хочешь жить? Во дворце?  
Джон представил ледяной дворец, и это, конечно, выглядело впечатляюще, но было совершенно не тем, чего он хотел.  
\- Хочу быть с тобой вдвоем. Без Белых Ходоков и вихтов. Мы могли бы путешествовать. Осесть в каком-нибудь замке - скучно. Хочу обойти с тобой весь мир.  
Король Ночи улыбнулся. И получилось так неожиданно тепло. Как будто что-то внутри него пробудилось от долгого сна. Видеть его таким было настоящим счастьем. Это могло длиться вечно. Все зависело от них самих.  
Джон разомкнул их руки и, усмехнувшись, полез в снег.  
\- Что ты делаешь? - успел поинтересоваться Король Ночи до того, как снежок метко прилетел ему в лоб.  
Он выглядел таким растерянным, что Джон засмеялся, не удержавшись. Он даже не заметил, когда новый снаряд прилетел уже в него. Уворачиваясь от обстрела, он пытался обкидать Короля Ночи снежками, веселясь. Но Король Ночи победил в этой маленькой войне, завалив его в снег и нависнув сверху. Как будто взял в плен. И, возможно, собрался пытать.  
\- Сдавайся, - самоуверенно велел Джон. - Все равно я победил.  
\- Раз ты победил, то тебе полагается награда, - усмехнулся Король Ночи.  
Он взял его руку и поднес к губам. И принялся покрывать короткими нежными поцелуями.  
А Джону почему-то приходили в голову странные вещи. Задумывались ли когда-нибудь люди, хоть кто-то из них, как живут Белые Ходоки, что они делают, пока не нападают? Хоть у кого-нибудь не порвался бы шаблон, увидь они любовные утехи Короля Ночи? Так нежно даже простые человеческие мужики никогда не трахали своих баб.  
За него внезапно сделалось очень обидно. Джон сам думал о нем всякие гадости, пока не узнал его. Так что к этому примешивалось еще и чувство вины. До сих пор.  
\- Белым Ходокам ничто не может причинить боль?  
Король Ночи замер, перестав целовать его руку, и ответил мрачно, с явной неохотой:  
\- Я могу.  
Пожалуй, это немного пугало.  
\- У тебя есть власть над всем, чего ты касался?  
\- Да.  
\- Ты не контролируешь мою волю, но можешь контролировать мое тело?  
\- Да.  
\- Можешь убить меня силой мысли? Или одним касанием?  
\- Да.  
Почему он был так честен? Мог бы и соврать. Или не мог?  
\- Я доверяю тебе. Если есть еще какие-то нюансы, скажи, я должен знать.  
\- Носи доспехи, крепко держись за дракона и не отходи далеко от меня. Тогда с тобой ничего плохого не произойдет.  
Джон улыбнулся и, обвив его руками за шею, привлек к себе, втягивая в поцелуй. Они так и провалялись в снегу весь день. А ночью снова продолжили путь.  
Должно было грянуть масштабное сражение. И все убывшие в бою от людей прибыли бы к вихтам, но все равно было как-то тревожно. Хотелось защищать то, что он имел, но что он мог? Не было смысла вмешиваться. Рисковать собой. Раньше он поступал так, потому что никто кроме него не мог. А теперь нервничал, потому что приходилось стоять в стороне. И не было вообще никакого чувства контроля. Все происходило само собой.  
Он наблюдал за всем со стороны. И иногда делал очень интересные выводы.  
\- Ты утаиваешь от меня какие-то вещи, - заявил он, когда наступил очередной день, и они остановились на привал.  
Король Ночи посмотрел на него тяжелым взглядом. Но Джон не ощутил ни вины, ни страха. Это был не тот случай.  
\- Ты приказываешь Ходокам без слов. Ты можешь ими управлять.  
\- Я могу только мысленно отдать приказ.  
\- Ты мне об этом не сказал.  
\- Это неважно.  
\- Было бы неважно, ты бы сказал.  
\- Я не лезу тебе в голову.  
\- Но можешь?  
\- Могу.  
\- Об этом нельзя не говорить.  
Он выглядел мрачным и растерянным. И ничего не ответил даже через несколько минут.  
Джон никогда еще не обвинял его в чем-то. А потому тоже не знал, как на это реагировать. Не мог прочитать его чувств. Он ощущал себя правым. Но дураком.  
\- Я на тебя не злюсь. Просто не делай так больше.  
\- Я никогда этим не воспользуюсь.  
\- Я знаю. Но ты должен был сказать.  
\- Ты начнешь бояться меня.  
\- Только если ты будешь обманывать меня.  
\- Ты это не контролируешь.  
\- Контролирую. Я не стану бояться того, кто любит и уважает меня, кто честен со мной. Твои возможности - не причина бояться. Причина - только твои намерения и поступки. Я отношусь к тебе без предрассудков. Не виню тебя за прошлое и не боюсь того, кто ты есть. Отплати мне тем же. Доверяй мне. Не сомневайся в моей любви.  
То, что сделал Король Ночи, было странно. Он опустился на колени и сжал его руки в своих ладонях. От его проникновенного взгляда по телу пробежала легкая дрожь.  
Джону сделалось неуютно. Настолько, что захотелось провалиться сквозь снег. Он присел и обнял Короля Ночи. Может, надо было как-то по-другому с ним об этом поговорить...  
Перед ним еще никто не вставал на колени. Вот так, из-за чувства вины. Если бы Джон любил, когда ему поклоняются, он бы так усиленно не бежал от перспективы быть королем всего попало. Он точно не ждал, что когда-нибудь перед ним встанет на колени какой-то другой король.  
\- Так... тоже лучше больше не делай, - осторожно попросил Джон, гладя его по голове.  
Голова Короля Ночи лежала у него на плече, и он не мог видеть его взгляда. Но ощутил, как его руки обнимают за пояс. Чтобы прижать крепче. И очень долго не отпускать.  
Джон гладил его, и все плохое понемногу отступало. Главное - они были вместе. Шли вперед. Они всегда могли договориться, потому что хотели слушать друг друга.  
Секса у них в тот день почему-то так и не случилось. Почти все время они просидели рядом, обнимая друг друга. Молча смотрели на пейзаж вокруг. Но почему-то не казалось, что что-то не так.  
В середине дня Джон отошел погоняться с Призраком. А Король Ночи смотрел, но так и не присоединился. О чем бы он ни думал, он так ничего и не сказал.  
Под вечер Джон заметил, что молчание впервые ощущается по-настоящему напряженным. Раньше оно всегда казалось легким и приятным. Значит, что-то все же было не так.  
Он не знал, как об этом заговорить. С чего вообще начать. Он не воспринимал это даже как ссору - они все выяснили, обо всем договорились. В чем была проблема? В чем-то другом?  
Джон решился, когда Король Ночи уже собирался забраться на дракона. Подошел и удержал его за руку. И, помявшись с минуту, растерянно спросил:  
\- Все нормально? Ты весь день сидел угрюмый и даже ни разу со мной не заговорил...  
\- Ты хотел, чтобы я с тобой говорил?  
Это было самым странным, что он мог ответить.  
\- Я всегда этого хочу.  
\- Я перед тобой виноват.  
\- Я тебя уже простил.  
Его хотелось утешить. Показать, что ничего страшного не произошло. Прямо сейчас.  
Джон решительно поволок его прочь от дракона. Путь вперед мог и подождать.  
После секса Король Ночи начал выглядеть гораздо бодрее. И Джон со спокойной душой залез на дракона и полетел вперед. Они переглядывались в полете. Теперь уже без отстраненности. С теплом.  
Забавно - это было их единственной ссорой за всю жизнь. И Джон даже не назвал бы это ссорой. Все никогда не шло гладко. Но и никогда не скатывалось в какой-то беспросветный пиздец. Главное было вовремя наладить контакт.  
И все же здесь с ним было тяжелее. Ему и самому было тяжелее с самим собой. Потому что он не принимал себя таким, какой он есть. Он не хотел быть Королем Ночи. Он ненавидел это. И эта ненависть отравляла любовь.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Что ты почувствовал, когда впервые увидел меня?  
Король Ночи поднял голову с груди Джона, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом. Джон улыбался ему. Счастье отражалось в его глазах. И наверняка Королю Ночи было приятно видеть это. Наверняка он забыл, каково чувствовать, что можешь делать кого-то счастливым. Наверняка он это безмерно ценил.  
\- Интерес. Ты отважно сражался. Ты убил Белого Ходока. Мне хотелось, но я не мог с тобой контактировать. И ты очень быстро убежал.  
\- Ты хотел со мной... познакомиться?  
\- Да.  
\- Я тебя только испугался.  
\- Я знаю.  
\- Там повсюду была смерть.  
\- Я и есть смерть.  
Джон не удержался и сердито стукнул его кулаком по плечу. Такого удивления он никогда еще не видел в ледяных голубых глазах.  
\- Я предупреждал, чтоб ты так больше не говорил!  
\- Мне не больно.  
\- Я и не хотел сделать тебе больно!  
Кажется, он ничего не понял. Для него в этом не было смысла. Джон удрученно вздохнул.  
\- А чего ты тогда хотел?  
\- Я не знаю, как объяснить. Это слишком... человеческое. Нелогичное. Бессмысленное. Это неважно.  
\- Я боюсь, что никогда не смогу понять тебя.  
\- Когда-нибудь я тебя пойму.  
\- Разве этого будет достаточно?  
\- Мне стоит учиться жить как ты. Потому что я теперь такой как ты.  
\- Есть какие-то вещи из твоей жизни, которые мы можем себе позволить.  
Что он имел в виду? Игру в снежки?  
Ему было весело, когда они делали это. Им обоим было весело. Валяться в снегу, обниматься, тискаться, шутливо бороться. Не как ледяные статуи, не как повелители мертвецов, не как хладнокровные убийцы. Как живые люди. Которые способны чувствовать и любить.  
Король Ночи тренировал его почти каждый день. Но, пожалуй, его уровень невозможно было переплюнуть. Вообще никогда. Он был старше и опытнее на тысячи лет. Быстрее, проворнее, внимательнее. Его хотелось победить хоть один раз, хоть хитростью. Но так и не выходило.  
Иногда Джон просил его биться с кем-нибудь из Белых Ходоков. И с наслаждением наблюдал за его точными, ловкими движениями. За взмахами его меча. Он двигался так завораживающе. Прекрасное и опасное ледяное существо. Которое никогда не причинило бы ему вреда.  
Иногда Джон ощущал, что бьется как медведь. Тяжело и неуклюже. Слишком по-человечески. Белым Ходокам было легче - они не знали ничего другого, они начинали с нуля. Им ничего не мешало. Ничто не противоречило новому опыту - потому что не было старого. У младенцев не было ничего. Им не о чем было сожалеть.  
Если бы каким-то образом так случилось, что Джон попал к Королю Ночи младенцем, вышло бы даже хуже. Он вырос бы бездушной молчаливой массовкой, на которую Король Ночи обращал внимание, только когда ему было что-то нужно. Он не был бы личностью. Он не был бы собой. Уж лучше было переучиваться с человека на Белого Ходока.  
Джон всю жизнь прожил бастардом. Он привык не требовать многого. Он привык, что все игры высокородных господ проходят мимо него. Его тяготила их жизнь, он ненавидел это, когда ему пришлось в это ввязаться. Он защищал свой дом. Потому что никто больше не мог. Но какие-то вещи годами работали как отмазки. А он так и не осознал, чего хочет на самом деле. Почему бежит от чего-то и куда-то, сам не понимая, куда.  
Попав сюда, он чувствовал, что ему никуда больше не хочется. Снова искать отмазки, снова куда-то бежать.  
Он умер для человечества, стал никем и ничем, перестал существовать. И это было именно тем, чего он всегда хотел. Стать кем-то иным. Жить совсем другую жизнь.  
\- Я легко отпустил бы свою прошлую жизнь, если бы это меня сделали Королем Ночи, - решил он поделиться своими мыслями. - Я бы даже обрадовался.  
\- Это то, что мне очень сложно понять.  
\- Если бы я был на твоем месте, я бы нашел какой-нибудь способ познакомиться с тобой в нашу первую встречу. Не знаю - может, приказал бы привести тебя ко мне, а потом уже рассуждал.  
\- И что дальше?  
\- Не знаю. Я бы что-нибудь придумал.  
\- Что?  
\- Да не знаю! Но я бы не сдался. Если бы нашел что-то важное для себя. Я бы пытался это удержать.  
\- Ты не знаешь. Но осуждаешь мое бездействие.  
\- Я не осуждаю... Ладно, может, я неправ. Может, ничего нельзя было сделать. А может, можно было. Мы этого уже не узнаем.  
\- Я не знал, о чем с тобой говорить, даже когда мог.  
\- Я помню. Мы все время молчали. Но мне было хорошо с тобой.  
\- Тебе не было бы хорошо со мной здесь.  
\- Только потому, что у нас разная среда обитания.  
\- Этого достаточно.  
\- Это легко исправить.  
\- Я не смог бы спросить, хочешь ли ты стать Белым Ходоком.  
\- Зато я смог бы сказать.  
\- Ты не сказал бы. У тебя не было бы причин.  
\- Когда ты об этом говоришь, я ощущаю, что все плохо. У тебя в голове тотальная безысходность.  
\- Предложи что-то другое.  
\- Предлагаю подумать о настоящем.  
\- Предлагаю перестать думать и начать действовать.  
В подтверждение своих слов Король Ночи привлек Джона к себе и поцеловал. Какая это, все же, была мудрая мысль. Иногда стоило заткнуться и потрахаться. Какие-то вещи вообще не стоило обсуждать.  
Подумать только. Ведь когда-то Джон всерьез считал, что сможет не трахаться всю свою жизнь. Стать оружием человечества. Дозорным на Стене. Как же глупо и идеализированно он себе все это представлял. Дурак. Беспросветный дурак.  
Он не присягал Королю Ночи. Не давал никаких клятв. И охренел бы, если бы он их потребовал. Больше не было никаких долгов. И никогда не будет - это было последней клятвой, которую он сам себе дал.  
Он пошел с ним по своей воле. Обрек себя на жизнь во льдах. Среди мертвых. Ему казалось, что он ничем не жертвовал. Что его все устраивает. Но ему еще представился случай усомниться в своей самоуверенности. Как и во все предыдущие разы.  
Это случилось в Королевской Гавани. Он, как обычно, не вмешивался. Только кружил на драконе, поглядывая на сражение внизу. В какой-то момент Король Ночи потерялся из виду. А где-то в бедных кварталах послышался детский плач.  
Джон сам не знал, какой импульс заставил его направить туда дракона. И приземлиться рядом с женщиной с двумя детьми, которые только жались друг к другу, не в силах себя защитить.  
Они испугались его. Кажется, женщина шептала молитвы. А Джон внезапно ощутил себя беспомощным ничтожеством. Он не хотел думать, что происходит внизу, когда пролетал сверху. Все это время бежал от этого. Игнорировал это. Делал вид, что этого нет. Но отсюда это выглядело отвратительно. Слишком отвратительно, чтобы он мог дальше закрывать на это глаза.  
Он сам никогда не создавал вихтов. А чужие не слушались его. Он мог разве что отгонять их от этой женщины - но даже пока он защищал ее, гибли десятки, сотни других людей. И был ли вообще во всем этом смысл.  
Джон не заметил Короля Ночи, бесшумно подошедшего сзади. Он весь погрузился в свои мысли, а потому вздрогнул, когда тяжелая рука легла ему на плечо.  
\- Ты не должен быть здесь.  
Хотелось высказать ему все, что накопилось на душе. Он был ни в чем не виноват. Он просто был самим собой. Но это все равно было отвратительно.  
Джон не знал, как сказать ему об этом. Для этого не существовало подходящих слов. Потому что из этого все равно не было выхода.  
\- Останови все это. Умерла уже половина Вестероса. Разве этого недостаточно? Разве нам не хватит места, которое ты уже очистил от людей?  
Он ждал в ответ привычного «ты сделал выбор» или «я тебя предупреждал». Но Король Ночи не сказал ни слова. Только вытащил из ножен свой меч и протянул ему.  
\- Что это значит? - спросил Джон, не желая на самом деле слышать ответ. Это однозначно не значило ничего хорошего.  
\- Убей их своими руками. Проверь, на чьей ты на самом деле стороне.  
Это было уже слишком. Все это. То, что он о таком просил. То, о чем он просил. Нет - он уже не просил. Он уже не давал выбора. И Джон в какой-то мере это даже понимал.  
\- Я не могу.  
\- Если бы от этого зависела твоя жизнь, смог бы?  
\- Они не нападают на меня. Они беззащитны. Это неправильно. Неправильно убивать людей просто за то, что они есть.  
\- Они убивают нас просто за то, кто мы есть. Или ты считаешь себя частью их, а не частью нас?  
\- Я не буду бороться за выживание, убивая невинных.  
\- Тогда зачем ты вообще пошел со мной?  
Он неспособен был понять. Не собирался понимать. Впервые в жизни. В этом вопросе для него не существовало компромисса.  
\- Я не буду переступать через себя ради тебя. Ради чего угодно.  
\- Зачем ты пошел со мной?  
\- Я хочу быть с тобой. Но я не хочу быть частью всего этого.  
\- Меня нет без этого.  
\- Это было.  
\- Этого нет.  
Крики мешали сосредоточиться. Нервировала и сама ситуация, и то, что происходило вокруг. Джон долго собирался с мыслями, чтобы ответить.  
\- Подумай о моих чувствах. Тебе ведь никогда не было все равно.  
Ничего лучше не пришло в голову. Да больше и нечего было об этом сказать.  
\- Ты думаешь, что сможешь и дальше жить в иллюзорной реальности? В той, которой нет? Любить меня, которого нет?  
Джон мог только растерянно смотреть ему в глаза. Нечего было возразить. Он был прав.  
\- Вот то, что я есть. И ты или принимаешь это, или не принимаешь. Я дал тебе время привыкнуть. Я ждал. Нет смысла ждать дольше. Решай сейчас.  
Что он требовал решать? Чего он, блять, хотел? Нельзя было принять и полюбить что-то из-под палки. Потому что тебе приказали «решай».  
\- Если я не приму это, что дальше? Пути назад нет.  
Он не ответил. Он не отводил взгляд, но в нем мелькало что-то жуткое. Что-то, чего Джон не видел там раньше. И, наверное, впервые за все это время стало по-настоящему страшно. Если все это было тем, что он есть... От этого нельзя было вечно отворачиваться. Это нельзя было любить.  
Джон отшатнулся, когда Король Ночи протянул руку, чтобы коснуться его. Он мог убить прикосновением. И почему-то казалось, что сейчас он поступит именно так. Не хотелось, чтобы он когда-либо еще прикасался. Сколько раз он твердил, что он смерть? Сколько раз стоило понять, что он на самом деле имеет в виду?  
Джон видел боль в его глазах. Искреннюю, неподдельную боль. Он обещал не бояться того, кто он есть. Он говорил об этом так, будто верил в это сам.  
Рука Короля Ночи бессильно опустилась. Он не попытался прикоснуться снова. Хотя смог бы сделать все, что угодно. Но не сделал больше ничего. Они молча смотрели друг на друга пару минут. А потом он просто развернулся и зашагал прочь. Взобрался на дракона и улетел.  
Оставшись один, Джон опустился на землю и сидел так, пока не окончилось сражение. Тщетно пытаясь осмыслить то, что сейчас произошло.  
Он опять проебал что-то безмерно важное. И даже не понял, как.  
Когда рассвело, он поднялся и пошел, перешагивая через трупы. Через весь город. Чтобы сесть на гребаный железный трон.  
Это был просто чертов стул. Даже неудобный. А в этом чертовом зале выносились приговоры его семье. Так давно. Люди умирали постоянно. Действительно важные, близкие люди. Всех своих Джон потерял много дней назад.  
Он ударил по железному трону кулаком в приступе накатившей злости. На себя и на все это дерьмо. Никто из живых, даже самых близких, не принял бы его выбор. Все покрутили бы пальцем у виска и бросились его уничтожать.  
\- Ничего ты не знаешь, Джон Сноу, - сказал он сам себе с досадой. - Какой же ты все-таки дурак.  
Интересно, Король Ночи разговаривал сам с собой в первые годы? Это было бы даже менее безумно, чем пытаться говорить с вихтами. От одиночества и тоски. Джон чувствовал, что упал в них часы назад и увязал все прочнее.  
Он не скучал по живым - правда не скучал. Он ничего не чувствовал, вспоминая Старков. Сэма. Дейенерис. Всех, кого когда-либо знал.  
Когда он поступал так, они злились на него. Иггритт всадила в него три стрелы. Дейенерис возненавидела то, кто он есть. Когда он разочаровывал их, они готовы были его едва ли не убить. Может, просто по инерции он ждал того же и на этот раз? Может, это было проблемой исключительно в его голове?  
Король Ночи вряд ли это понимал. Вряд ли понимал, что это не о нем. Что не стоит воспринимать это дерьмо на свой счет.  
Где он, черт побери, был теперь? Стоило пойти за ним сразу. Приспичило подумать - но теперь какой в этом уже был смысл?  
Он, блять, был абсолютно прав. Джону стало бы немного легче, если бы, лупя кулаком по трону, он чувствовал человеческую боль.  
\- Ты слышишь меня? - спросил он почему-то вслух, когда это бесполезное занятие окончательно надоело. - Ты же можешь залезть мне в голову. Я не знаю, как это сделать, но, наверное, и я могу так с тобой говорить.  
\- Я слышу тебя, - ответил свистящий как морозный ветер голос позади, заставив вздрогнуть и резко обернуться.  
Джон совсем не ожидал, что Король Ночи окажется здесь. В первое мгновение он растерялся - он был к этому совершенно не готов. А потом сполз с трона и сбежал по ступенькам, едва не споткнувшись по дороге. Чтобы крепко сжать его в объятиях, добежав.  
У них никогда еще не было такого страстного неистовства. Таких самозабвенно-жарких поцелуев. Они занялись сексом на железном троне. Если бы Джон все еще оставался человеком, ему было бы жестко и неудобно. Но новое, совершенное тело избавляло от подобных проблем.  
Он чувствовал умиротворение, когда после сидел у Короля Ночи на коленях. И все еще ощущал внутри его ледяной член. А его руки крепко обнимали торс. Как будто удерживали от побега. Но Джон никуда не собирался убегать. Он положил голову ему на плечо и просто наслаждался тем, что он рядом. Что они вместе - хотя в последние часы уже казалось, что он навеки это потерял.  
Король Ночи заговорил первым. Хотя Джону так много хотелось ему сказать.  
\- Я обещал тебе, что выберу счастье. Что останусь тем, кто способен испытывать его.  
Пусть хоть так он мог быть счастливым. Хотя бы ради него. Если не мог ради себя. Если сам для себя не имел значения.  
\- Я не знаю, знаешь ли ты это, - виновато ответил Джон, поднимая глаза. - Но если не знаешь... Нет, я в любом случае должен это сказать. Ты ни в чем не виноват.  
\- Я напугал тебя.  
\- Не ты.  
\- Я давил на тебя. Ты просил меня так не делать.  
\- Может, это было неправильно. Но это заставило меня задуматься о твоих чувствах, которым я раньше не придавал значения. А ты... реже настаиваешь, чтобы я прислушивался к тебе. Ты больше слушаешь меня. Говори, если я делаю тебе больно. Об этом надо говорить.  
Король Ночи придержал его ладонью за шею и поцеловал. Нежно, долго и глубоко. Вероятно, он тоже решил, что все кончено. И сейчас не верил, что все еще может касаться его.  
Как, все же, с ним было хорошо.  
\- Что ты имел в виду, когда сказал, что выбрал быть счастливым?  
\- Я чувствовал, что человек никогда не сможет быть со мной. Что то, что было между нами, никогда не повторится снова. Тем более - с кем-то другим. Я чувствовал, что был прав, когда не верил в счастье для себя. В любовь. Если даже ты отверг меня. После всего, что сделал. Что говорил.  
Джон с нежностью погладил его по щеке. Неотрывно глядя в глаза. Позволяя видеть в них сожаление и вину.  
\- Но ты вернулся.  
\- Я вернулся. Я решил поверить в то, что ты говорил. Хоть и случилось то, что этому противоречило. Мне стоило больших усилий не воспринимать это всерьез.  
Джон не сдержал глупого, но облегченного смешка. И все же в итоге нервно рассмеялся. Ученик превзошел учителя. Король Ночи возвысился над собой и своими убеждениями. А Джон чувствовал, что побежден своими. Что своими усилиями так и сидел бы вечность на чертовом железном стуле как дурак.  
\- Прости меня, - искренне попросил он.  
И стало легче, когда Король Ночи ответил, глядя в глаза с привычной ледяной теплотой:  
\- Прости меня и ты.


	4. Chapter 4

Следующий день не наступил уже никогда. Но они все еще останавливались на привалы - правда, теперь уже всего на несколько часов. Вскоре на всем континенте не осталось ни единого живого человека. И Джон больше не пытался заговорить о том, что этого достаточно. Это было единственным, о чем он отказал себе в праве спорить. Это было слишком важно для Короля Ночи. А Джону, на самом деле, все же было плевать.  
В какой-то момент живые люди кончились. И, сидя на берегу океана, Джон раздумывал, что дальше. Они с Королем Ночи, конечно, могли долететь до Эссоса. Но в чем был смысл?  
Он задал этот вопрос, когда Король Ночи подошел к нему. Но тот ничего не ответил. Прошел мимо. К океану. И не остановился, даже когда достиг кромки воды. Он шел дальше - а она замерзала под его ногами. Раньше он так не мог. Может, Долгая Ночь придала ему сил? Может, каждая победа придавала сил?  
Джон неожиданно залюбовался им. В его демонстрации силы всегда было нечто завораживающее. И это больше не пугало. Это завлекало, восхищало. Это мотивировало стать частью его могущества. Жаль, что они никогда не могли сравняться в силе. Жаль, что по сути Джон был его созданием. Принадлежал ему. Это никогда не напрягало с моральной точки зрения. Но было очень обидно с физической.  
\- Знаешь, что мне действительно не нравится? - поделился он, подходя к Королю Ночи по льду. - Я никогда не смогу быть с тобой на равных, потому что я только часть твоей магии. И ты старше и опытнее меня на тысячи лет.  
Кажется, он не понимал, чего Джон от него хотел.  
\- Я не могу это изменить.  
\- Я знаю. Я не прошу изменить. Просто это так несправедливо.  
\- Ты веришь в справедливость?  
\- Раньше хотел верить. Сейчас мне кажется, что реальность работает по-другому. И это нравится мне больше.  
\- Что ты теперь об этом думаешь?  
\- Что каждый получает то, что сам для себя создает.  
Король Ночи усмехнулся. И, сойдя с места, двинулся к нему. Джон вздрогнул, когда он подтянул к себе за плечи и поцеловал. Очень уж это вышло напористо и властно.  
\- У меня есть для тебя подарок, - сообщил Король Ночи, улыбнувшись. У него уже получалось гораздо лучше. - Но не знаю, понравится ли тебе.  
Он подозвал одного из Белых Ходоков. И преподнес Джону то, что тот подал ему.  
Это оказался острый нож, сделанный изо льда. Это о такие ломались человеческие мечи?  
\- Это что, намек, чтобы я им в следующий раз кого-нибудь убил?  
Это вылетело прежде, чем Джон успел подумать. Но Король Ночи спокойно ответил:  
\- Нет. Это на случай, если ты снова меня ослушаешься и кинешься туда, где опасно. Чтобы ты мог себя защитить.  
Он снова чувствовал себя виноватым. За то, что вновь обидел его беспочвенными обвинениями. Даже если он решил игнорировать это. Даже если делал вид, что ничего не заметил.  
\- Я не знаю, что тебе понравилось бы, - усмехнулся он внезапно совсем не расстроенно. - Будь ты женщиной, я сделал бы ожерелье для тебя.  
\- А как ты вообще делаешь вещи изо льда? - заинтересовался Джон. - Научи меня. Я смогу?  
Это оказалось целое искусство. Кажется, именно этим Король Ночи и занимался обычно, чтобы скоротать время. Он делал такие потрясающие штуковины. Так искусно. С ним не сравнился бы ни один мастер. А вот у Джона получалось откровенно хреново. Но на большее он, в общем-то, и не рассчитывал. Он был бесконечно далек от искусства всю свою жизнь.  
За то время, что они шли по замерзшему океану, он кое-как пытался смастерить для Короля Ночи что-нибудь в ответ. Но все, что он делал, выглядело так убого, что это было просто стыдно дарить.  
Он промучился с этим, наверное, целый месяц. Продолжал, даже когда они снова пришли на континент. Но в итоге вышло если не хорошо, то, по крайней мере, неплохо. И Джон решился подарить то, что у него вышло. Он долго готовил к этому хоть какую-то сопроводительную фразу кроме «я знаю, что я рукожоп». А в итоге подошел к Королю Ночи и просто молча протянул ему на ладони кольцо изо льда.  
Кажется, его очень тронул подарок. Он надел кольцо на палец - оно даже подошло, над этим Джон особенно старался - и отблагодарил поцелуем. А потом зажал у стены какой-то очередной крепости. В последнее время Джон бывал с ним реже - очень много времени отнимали попытки что-то смастерить.  
\- У меня совсем хреново получилось? - тихо буркнул он, когда они трахнулись и немного перевели дух.  
Король Ночи провел рукой по его волосам, поглаживая невесомые ледяные пряди. И прижался губами ко лбу.  
\- Ты очень много в это вложил. Времени, сил. И любви.  
\- Так утешают детей, которые сделали хрень, но которых не хотят расстраивать.  
\- Ценность не в том, насколько искусно у тебя получается. Наверное, поэтому вы хвалите детей. Потому что приятно получать что-то от того, кто любит тебя. Что-то, чему он отдавал свои ресурсы. Чтобы порадовать тебя.  
\- А у тебя... никогда не было детей?  
\- Нет.  
Если не считать Белых Ходоков. Но о них не было нужды заботиться. Они не ели и не спали. Не могли ненароком угробиться. Вероятно, сам он воспитал только первое поколение. Дальше они справлялись своими силами. Он учил их только сражаться. Ему не было нужно от них что-то еще.  
\- А ты хотел?  
\- Мы с женой пытались. Наверное, у нас вообще не могло быть детей.  
\- Тебе было бы еще больнее, если бы ты потерял не только ее, но и детей.  
\- Да. Хорошо, что у меня больше никого не было. Я все еще помню того себя и все, что было важно для него.  
\- Ты все еще хочешь быть им?  
\- Нет. Уже нет.  
Это утешало. Что настоящее стало для него важней.  
\- Научи меня общаться с тобой телепатически.  
\- Ты хочешь пустить меня к себе в голову?  
\- Я тебе доверяю. И прятать от тебя мне нечего. Это может пригодиться. Если мы вдруг окажемся далеко друг от друга. Мало ли что.  
Король Ночи обхватил ладонями его щеки. И приник лбом к его лбу. Они смотрели друг другу в глаза прямо в упор. Это было их обычным способом общения, который Джон освоил прочно и давно. Поэтому Король Ночи попросил:  
\- Закрой глаза.  
Когда Джон остался во тьме, ощущая только его прикосновения, странно было почувствовать какой-то импульс в голове. Это не были слова или видения - только какие-то смутные образы. Какие-то чувства. Странные, нечеловеческие. Просачивались в сознание из чужой души.  
\- Как чувствуется боль, которую ты можешь причинить? - спросил Джон, распахнув глаза.  
\- Ты не хочешь этого знать.  
Он мог хотя бы ради приличия сформулировать это как вопрос?  
\- Я не стану этого делать с тобой. Если тебе очень хочется, я покажу, как это выглядит со стороны.  
\- Не надо, - отказался Джон, поняв, что он останется непреклонен. Было жалко ни в чем не повинных Белых Ходоков. Он не настолько еще слетел с катушек, чтобы ради интереса смотреть, как кому-то причиняют боль.  
Они надолго замолчали. И Джон почему-то подумал о том, что было бы, если бы Король Ночи каким-то образом пришел в замок Ночного Дозора, когда юный он впервые появился там. Джон помнил, что больше всего ему хотелось найти свое место. Ощутить себя нужным. Хоть кому-то. Не кому-то одному - так целой стране. Целому царству людей. Бастарда никто не любил. Никому не было до него дела. У него сложились теплые отношения с Арьей. И вообще это был не беспросветный пиздец. Но все равно - ему некуда было себя деть. Ему нигде были не рады. Если бы в одну из тех ночей в Винтерфелле, полных тоски и одиночества, к нему пришел Король Ночи и сказал «пойдем со мной, я буду тебя любить», Джон ни на секунду бы не задумался. Жаль, что он не пришел и не сказал. Он торчал за гребаной Стеной и вообще не мог говорить с людьми.  
\- Иногда я боюсь, что проснусь однажды в Винтерфелле. Где все будут живы. И не будет тебя.  
\- Ты не засыпаешь, - успокоил Король Ночи. - Значит, никогда не проснешься.  
Кажется, он пропустил мимо ушей, что Джон боялся возвращения в мир живых.  
\- Поцелуй меня, - потребовал Джон, рывком дергая его на себя.  
И было удивительно, что Король Ночи правильно его понял. Завалив в снег, прижал за запястья и принялся целовать с ледяной страстью. Не грубо, но жадно и властно. Раздвинул ему ноги коленом и вошел.  
Джон и правда никогда, нигде и ни с кем не был так счастлив, как с Королем Ночи в походе смерти в Долгую Ночь. Он не мог вообразить, что такое может случиться. Поэтому никогда об этом не мечтал. Поэтому так легко было все это проебать.  
Он сам отвечал с каким-то невиданным доселе неистовством. Жался ближе, и их тела терлись друг о друга, скрежеща как лед. Ему могло повезти гораздо меньше. Если бы он не прожил другую жизнь, а потом не вернулся бы сюда. Если бы не остановил Короля Ночи, и Арья убила бы его. Никто из его близких не был бы с ним рядом всю его жизнь, не разделил бы с ним вечность. Может, он отправился бы с Дейенерис в Королевскую Гавань, и его постигла бы судьба отца.  
Забавно, что он все еще считал Неда Старка своим отцом.  
\- А как ты вспомнил ту, другую жизнь, где мы были вместе? - внезапно пришел в голову вопрос, которым Джон почему-то вообще не задавался до этого момента. А стоило бы.  
Король Ночи заметно напрягся. Но почему-то не соврал.  
\- Я не помню ничего об этом. Я не проживал это вместе с тобой.  
\- Тогда откуда ты...  
\- Я увидел это в твоей голове в тот момент, когда сделал тебя Белым Ходоком.  
Джон ощутил, будто рухнул весь его мир. Гребаный воображаемый мир. Все это время это существовало только для него одного. Было его видением. А Король Ночи лгал, что никогда не лез к нему в голову. Обо всем лгал, ведь делал вид, что понимает, о чем речь.  
\- Поэтому ты сказал, что я верю в иллюзию и люблю ненастоящего тебя?  
А ведь и правда. Он был другим, пока не обратил Джона в Ходока. Он заметил это тогда, но не придал значения. Не хотел видеть того, что не вписалось в удобную картину мира. В какую-то реальность мечты, которую, возможно, просто сгенерировал отключенный на время мозг.  
Джон ощутил всепоглощающую опустошенность. Будто у него отняли что-то фундаментально важное. Что-то, что в одно мгновение просто перестало существовать.  
Он верил в какую-то невнятную ложь. Как и всю свою жизнь. Потому что упрямо не хотел смотреть на правду у себя под носом.  
От этого, черт побери, стало так обидно, что Джон не отказал себе в удовольствии врезать Королю Ночи по ледяному бесстрастному лицу. Плевать, если он все равно ничего не почувствовал. Правда, и легче не стало.  
Он пружинисто вскочил на ноги и собирался уйти, чтобы попытаться остыть в одиночестве и немного подумать головой о том, как жить все это дальше, но Король Ночи схватил за запястье, удерживая. И это почему-то выбесило настолько, что Джон не стал сдерживать новое возникшее желание пнуть его ногой.  
Наверно, это был уже перебор. Но он никогда еще так не злился. Ни на кого. Он во что-то поверил, и это оказалось полной лажей. И тот, кого он любил, считал его за дурака и кормил ложью, лишь бы не разрушать его заблуждения. Пожалуй, больше Джон все же злился на самого себя. В который уже раз он верил в то, чего нет, и не видел того, что есть?  
Король Ночи стремительно поднялся и железной хваткой вцепился ему в горло. Джон вздрогнул от неожиданности. Он постоянно наглел, и ему никогда ничего за это не было. Потому что Король Ночи боялся напугать его.  
А сейчас Джон уже не понимал, какое чувство видит в его совершенно чужих голубых глазах. Ледяных и жестоких. Как будто вместе с иллюзиями рухнуло и то, чем он был.  
\- Ты показал мне лучшего меня, - вкрадчиво и спокойно прошелестел голос, напоминающий свист морозного ветра. - Показал мое счастье, которого я неспособен был вообразить. Я ничего этого не знал, я не знал, кто ты такой, когда полез тебе в голову. Когда я узнал, я больше этого не делал. Это стало важно для меня. Даже если ты любил не меня, мне хотелось быть тем, кого ты любил. Так я мог им быть. Потому что приятно быть счастливым собой. Если это задело твои чувства - я не попрошу прощения, потому что мне не жаль. Мне нравилось лгать о том, во что я верил сам.  
\- Убери руку, - попросил Джон. Это дико нервировало.  
\- Ты убежишь.  
\- Я не могу так с тобой говорить!  
Его пальцы все же разжались, и Джон нервно вздохнул, отступая на шаг. Король Ночи не попытался удержать его, но сделал бы это в любой момент.  
\- Не делай так! - отчаянно попросил Джон, ощущая, что что-то важное безвозвратно от него ускользнуло. - Такой ты на самом деле? Если бы не притворялся, то делал бы со мной все, что хотел?  
\- Я не притворялся. Я был тем, кого ты мог бы любить.  
\- Это не то, что ты есть на самом деле.  
\- Ты сам сказал мне, что нет никакого «на самом деле». Есть только мой выбор, кем быть.  
Он постоянно говорил какие-то вещи, за которые не готов был потом отвечать. Хотя всегда считал, что твердо держит свое слово. Но на самом деле, наверное, это ни единого раза не работало в реальности - только в его голове.  
\- Как тебя на самом деле зовут?  
\- Этого человека уже нет.  
\- Как его звали, когда он был?  
\- Не скажу, - заявил Король Ночи твердо и решительно. - Я ничего не стану говорить тебе о моем прошлом. Я не хочу о нем думать, я хочу о нем забыть. Не напоминай мне. Не делай это существующим в настоящем.  
\- Ты использовал меня, чтобы забыть, кто ты есть.  
\- Ты тоже меня использовал в тех видениях. Но нам обоим было от этого хорошо. И это стало чем-то большим.  
Джон ощутил, что у него кончились обвинения. Но совершенно не кончилась злость. Он стоял перед Королем Ночи, растерянный и не знающий, что делать дальше. Не становилось легче, что бы он ни говорил.  
\- Ты мудак, - заявил он, сжав кулаки и набрав в грудь побольше воздуха.  
Король Ночи спокойно ответил:  
\- Ты тоже. Но я все равно тебя люблю.  
Это обезоруживало. На это было совершенно нечего сказать.  
\- И что дальше? - беспомощно спросил Джон.  
\- Дальше человечество вымрет. А мы останемся вдвоем. И весь мир будет принадлежать нам. Мир, в котором мы сможем быть кем угодно. Мне достаточно того, что я могу взять тебя с собой. Я никогда не мечтал, что со мной может такое произойти.  
Джон не понимал, какого хрена он говорит о любви с человеком, врезавшим ему по морде. Дважды. Один раз даже ногой. Он совсем не злился? Он же даже схватил, чтобы просто попытаться все объяснить.  
Почему-то его собственная злость совсем уже схлынула. Он больше не чувствовал разочарования и сомнений. Недоверия. Он снова ощущал себя полным дураком.  
Он воспринимал его «я» как набор характеристик. А его самого как человека-опцию. Это был исключительно его личный косяк.  
Если бы Король Ночи сказал, что ничего не помнит, что шарился в его воспоминаниях, это изменило бы все, стерло бы все, что они прожили за эти месяцы. Джон тоже не сожалел, что все это так произошло.  
Они оба вели себя эгоистично. Но свои ошибки ранили больше, чем его. Он не обязан был соответствовать ожиданиям. Он имел право меняться. Быть тем, кем сам хотел.  
Король Ночи не заставлял меняться - все, что он делал, это просил принять его таким, какой он есть. И Джон пытался принять. Какие-то вещи, которые все еще считал отвратительными. Но он отсек себе путь назад, он стал врагом живых, врагом человечества. Люди не пощадили бы его.  
\- Когда я решил стать Белым Ходоком, я вообще не рассчитывал, что ты что-то узнаешь или вспомнишь о том, что знаю я. Ты ценен для меня безотносительно этого. Но ты мне врал. Постоянно. О разных вещах.  
\- Я пытался научиться доверять тебе.  
\- Это не обо мне. Это твое впечатление, что тебя нельзя любить таким, какой ты есть.  
\- Ты испугался меня там, в Королевской Гавани.  
\- А это было обо мне. О моем прошлом. Это не имело к тебе отношения. Я рассказывал тебе о своей первой женщине, которая стреляла в меня, когда я ее бросил. Она была человеком, а не Белым Ходоком, способным убить меня одним прикосновением. Думаешь, люди не заслуживают, чтобы их боялись? Только потому, что им надо приложить больше усилий, чтобы кому-то навредить? Любой человек опасен, когда желает тебе зла. А почему ты должен быть опасен, если любишь меня?  
\- Ты все еще веришь, что я люблю тебя?  
Как же безмерно напрягающе это звучало.  
\- Это я врезал тебе по роже, а не ты мне.  
Он усмехнулся, на мгновение прикрывая глаза.  
\- Я все равно ничего не почувствовал.  
\- Почувствовал, раз даже позволил себе меня схватить. Это я должен спросить, веришь ли ты еще, что я люблю тебя.  
\- Мне больше не во что верить.  
\- Ты любишь меня, потому что больше некого?  
\- Я не могу отвечать за то, чего не проживал. Я не знаю, смог ли бы полюбить кого-то еще, будь у меня выбор. Но я никогда не забыл бы тебя, если бы мы не смогли быть вместе. Ты особенный. Ты дал мне больше, чем я видел за все свои жизни. Если бы я мог быть с кем угодно из людей - я выбрал бы тебя.  
\- Ты не знаешь других.  
\- Я помню других. В них ничего не изменилось за тысячелетия. Ты не похож на других.  
\- А ты... Как человек ты похож на других. И если бы ты не стал Королем Ночи, я не хотел бы быть рядом с тобой.  
Его взгляд изменился от этих слов. Но Джон снова не смог понять отраженных в нем чувств.  
\- Почему это лучше, чем быть человеком?  
\- Ты все еще чувствовал себя человеком, когда убил и изнасиловал свою жену.  
\- Я чувствовал себя монстром.  
\- Это было очень удобное оправдание, чтобы позволить себе делать ужасные вещи. Но ты все еще был человеком, запертым в чуждом тебе теле, ты стал Белым Ходоком, признавшим, что ты иной, гораздо позже. Я знаю, как это чувствуется. Я до сих пор не чувствую себя Белым Ходоком.  
Психика не менялась так быстро, как тело. Неужели он столько тысячелетий этого не осознавал?  
\- Тебе нравлюсь сегодняшний я? Больше, чем тот, кем я был?  
\- Тот ты был способен убить любимого человека, потеряв надежду быть с ним. Этот ты уходил, когда терял надежду. Но возвращался, чтобы снова ее обрести. За эти тысячелетия ты утратил человечность. Ты больше неспособен на ненависть, месть и злость. Не станешь наслаждаться чужими страданиями. Это и есть быть человеком. Это то, чего ты лишен. Да, мне это нравится.  
\- Тебе отвратительна смерть. Ты хочешь, чтобы я оставил в покое людей.  
\- В пекло людей. Всех. Никто не имеет значения. Я не стану их убивать, я не стану создавать вихтов. Не заставляй меня. Но сам делай, что хочешь. Если это важно для тебя.  
Он притянул к себе рывком, вцепившись в плечо. Слишком резко и неосторожно. И целовал с ледяным неистовством. Будто благодарил за понимание и принятие. А может, за что-то другое. За какие-то очередные слова, за которые Джон потом отказался бы отвечать. Как, блять, было самому больше не сдаваться сомнениям? Если получилось даже у закомплексованного Короля Ночи, то какого хрена не получалось у него? У него что, было больше проблем с психикой, чем у Короля Ночи?  
Он так крепко прижал к себе, что это на долгие минуты вытеснило все мысли из головы. И создалось впечатление, что вообще нет смысла думать об этом. Есть смысл только это жить.  
Королю Ночи никогда не нужно было многого. Ему достаточно было того, что он больше не существовал, а жил.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Ты говорил, что я похож на мороженое.  
Это прозвучало настолько внезапно, что Джон растерялся на мгновение.  
\- Ты это к чему?  
\- Теперь ты можешь сравнить. Правда похож?  
Какой же это был глупый разговор.  
\- Не очень. Только тем, что ты холодный. Мороженое сладкое, а ты нет.  
\- Жаль.  
Джон не знал, что на это ответить. Поэтому тактично промолчал.  
Он впервые сидел, прижавшись к Королю Ночи спиной и откинув голову ему на плечо. Они всегда раньше смотрели друг другу в глаза - но сейчас оба устремили свои взгляды на бескрайнее звездное небо. Безоблачно-чистое. И прекрасное. И Джон ощущал дух всеобъемлющей свободы ярко, как никогда.  
Король Ночи слегка отстранился и погладил его по голове. Было так до дрожи приятно, когда его пальцы перебирали волосы. Теперь они струились по плечам как ледяной водопад и больше не торчали во все стороны непослушными завитками. Джон до сих пор к этому привыкал. К этому странному, чуждому совершенству. Без шрамов на теле, без боли, без других человеческих бытовых мелочей.  
\- Ты что делаешь? - напрягся он, заметив, что Король Ночи уже не просто перебирает его волосы.  
\- Ничего страшного я не делаю, - откликнулся он успокаивающе. И перекинул косу ему через плечо.  
\- Сам-то лысый, вот над моими волосами и издеваешься, - буркнул Джон, выпав в осадок. С чего Королю Ночи вообще пришло такое в голову?  
\- А по-моему красиво.  
\- С такими прическами ходят только женщины и дотракийцы.  
\- Я же не заставляю тебя так ходить.  
\- Откуда ты вообще умеешь плести косы?  
\- Жена просила. У нас ведь не было слуг.  
Это был слишком предсказуемый вариант.  
\- Каким ты с ней был?  
Стоило ли вообще об этом спрашивать? Но дико хотелось знать.  
\- Я любил ее. Как умел. Она не научила меня этому, как ты научил. Она терпела, если ей было неприятно. Я бывал с ней жесток. Не избивал, но мог ударить. Брал, когда ей не хотелось. Она никогда не просила, чтобы я перестал.  
\- А ты перестал бы, если бы она попросила?  
\- Не знаю. Может быть. Я не задумывался о том, о чем ты заставил задуматься. Я не стану прежним после всего, что ты мне дал. Теперь я четко это понял. Это слишком прекрасно, чтобы менять это на то, что я имел. Даже если бы я потерял тебя, я не потерял бы себя. Того, кто я с тобой. Я продолжал бы следовать этому. Но я не хочу терять тебя. У меня нет ничего ценней.  
От этих слов стало так тепло на душе. Он фактически признался, что полюбил себя. Что принял себя таким, какой он есть. Потому что нашел способ быть счастливым, и только это теперь имело значение.  
\- Ты что-то изменил в моем восприятии, когда сказал, что у меня есть выбор, кем быть. Что я контролирую свои поступки. Я благодарен тебе.  
Джон развернулся, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. Эмоции захлестывали, хотелось дать им выход. Он чувствовал, что сделал что-то безмерно важное, пусть для кого-то одного - но того, кто стал важнее целого мира. Что все было не зря.  
Король Ночи первым поцеловал его, прижав к себе. И, крепче обхватив руками, завалил в снег.  
Он покрывал поцелуями все тело. Ледяными, самозабвенными, чувственными. Вкладывая в них трепетную нежность и жажду разделить вместе негу ласкового блаженства. Старая Нэн, вроде бы, рассказывала байки о том, как человеческие женщины ложились с Белыми Ходоками. Вот только Джон теперь по себе знал, что единственный жуткий момент в этом - перспектива отморозить внутренности. В остальном же это было намного лучше, чем с людьми.  
Что сказал бы Нед Старк, увидев его сейчас? Был бы разочарован? Уж точно не порадовался бы за него.  
Никто бы не порадовался. Все решили бы, что он свихнулся, что перестал быть самим собой, что его околдовали, сделали чудовищем. Никто не принял бы и не попытался понять.  
Джон уже настолько привык к вихтам и Белым Ходокам, что перестал обращать на них внимание. Они вечно стояли как мебель и ничего не делали, пока им не отдавали приказ. На них, наверное, даже можно было без проблем потрахаться, как на кресле. Джон не проверял, но подозревал, что им будет все равно.  
Вообще из всей этой компании разумным и живым казался один Король Ночи. В какой-то мере это действительно было так.  
С ним было потрясно. Особенно сейчас, когда они только что говорили о таких вещах. Когда оба хотели выразить свои чувства. Утонуть в них, забыть обо всем на мгновения.  
Интересно, как людям слышались стоны Белого Ходока? Наверняка как жуткий, пронизывающий свист ледяного ветра. И пусть.  
Джон стонал в голос, не сдерживаясь. Извивался под Королем Ночи, запрокинув голову и обхватив его ногами. Царапая когтями ледяную спину. Как-то сам собой, незаметно их секс стал чуть раскованнее, чем раньше. Ведь не было боли, а значит, можно было все. И это начинало нравиться.  
Возможно, Джон бы даже захотел грубости. Когда-нибудь потом. Нежностью невозможно было пресытиться - но вполне можно было совместить.  
Белые Ходоки всегда появлялись внезапно. Люди никогда не могли на них напасть - потому что не могли застать их врасплох. Но за то время, пока Джон тусовался с Королем Ночи, никто даже не пытался. Все вообще было очень легко, и он давно уже расслабился. Поэтому жутко напрягло, когда Король Ночи внезапно разорвал их объятия и поднялся на ноги, вслушиваясь в тишину.  
\- Что происходит? - тихо шепнул Джон, поднимаясь вслед за ним.  
\- Сюда идут люди. С ними красные жрецы.  
\- Разве это проблема?  
\- Это станет ясно, когда они придут.  
\- Не ходи им навстречу, отправь вихтов.  
\- У тебя прекрасные способности полководца, но оставь это мне.  
Вот что он имел в виду? Это был сарказм?  
\- Оденься, - велел он так сосредоточенно и строго, что Джон не стал спорить. Ему было видней - он всю жизнь воевал против людей. - Садись на дракона и будь рядом, но не подлетай близко.  
\- Я могу помочь.  
\- Я буду очень рад, если на этот раз ты сделаешь, как я сказал.  
Снова взирая на битву с высоты, Джон ощущал, что совсем уже ничего не чувствует о людях. Только беспокойство за Короля Ночи. Люди сами пришли. Люди истребляли даже безобидных Детей Леса, просто положив на их потребности. Зачем было их жалеть?  
Джон замечал, что иногда сравнивает Короля Ночи с Дейенерис. После нее тоже оставалось море трупов. Вот только она звалась «освободительницей» и считала, что спасает мир. А собеседник из нее был куда неприятнее.  
А еще она была человеком. И на ее поведение существовали разные точки зрения. Король Ночи был этого лишен.  
Как же Джон был рад, что в итоге выбрал именно его. Не безумную горячную тираншу, а хладнокровную смерть, которая дарила ему любовь.  
Он почему-то не мог унять беспокойство. Если люди пришли сами - значило ли это, что им есть, что противопоставить Белым Ходокам?  
Он вздрогнул и крепче вцепился в дракона, когда все внизу вспыхнуло огнем. Если бы что-то пошло не так, не было бы слезливых прощаний. Сожалений и чувства вины. Он просто рассыпался бы на осколки в тот момент, когда умер Король Ночи. Возможно, даже не успев ничего понять.  
Впервые стало по-настоящему страшно при мысли о смерти. Пока он думал, что Король Ночи тоже помнит другую их жизнь - было проще верить, что вообще существует какая-то другая жизнь. Но это происходило только в его голове.  
Он снова не смог не ослушаться приказа. Подлетел близко и пытался разглядеть Короля Ночи среди огня и мертвецов. Он позвал его мысленно, но никто не откликнулся. Это становилось совершенно невыносимым. Поэтому Джон все же решился спуститься вниз.  
Он слез с дракона и пошел пешком, высматривая вокруг хоть что-нибудь. Стараясь быть осторожным. Вихты уже догорали. И наступала пугающая тишина.  
Джон побежал вперед, уже не боясь нападения. Пока он сам оставался живым, у него была надежда. Но разве разумно было оставаться в стороне, если он все равно был обречен погибнуть, когда умрет Король Ночи?  
Джон никогда не думал, что увидит его таким. Зажатым в угол. Отбивающимся. Нет - он разил наповал, чаще всего с одного единственного раза. Но людей было много. И все вооружены. А он один.  
Джон кинулся к нему. Он не мог просто стоять и смотреть. Он был слишком далеко, чтобы его заметили люди. Но когда Король Ночи обратил на него взор, тело пронзила чудовищная боль. И Джон рухнул в снег как подкошенный. Было ощущение, будто его выворачивают наизнанку. Его бы точно стошнило, если бы он все еще был способен на это физически.  
Так вот как это чувствовалось. Вот почему Король Ночи так не хотел это демонстрировать. Его вполне можно было понять.  
Когда схлынула боль и прояснился туман перед глазами, Джон спрятался за ближайшую полуразрушенную стену и продолжил наблюдать. Он прекрасно понял намек.  
Где были Белые Ходоки? Бесполезная ветошь. Мертвых становилось все больше, но у Короля Ночи не было на них времени. Джон ощущал, что даже не злится на него. Только на себя. За чертову беспомощность. Неспособность сделать совершенно ничего.  
Он не желал учиться создавать вихтов из-за своей гребаной принципиальности. А теперь, когда это стало так необходимо, уже ничего не мог с этим поделать. Лучше бы Король Ночи его заставлял. Но он никогда не настаивал. Тряпка. Это нужно было для выживания. Если у него не хватало смелости - должно было хватать хотя бы мозгов.  
Сейчас же он смог причинить боль, чтобы спасти от гибели. Значит, мог и раньше. Просто решил, что и так сойдет.  
Джон резко обернулся, услышав скрип снега позади себя. Красные жрицы всегда ходили полуголыми даже зимой. Эта была молоденькой и симпатичной. И подошла к нему совсем одна.  
\- Ты понимаешь меня? - спросила она, осторожно протянув к нему руку.  
И Джон испытал противное чувство дежавю.  
\- Я видела тебя в пламени, - продолжила жрица, когда он кивнул. - Ты не такой, как другие. Ты человек.  
Какое это имело значение? Что она вообще хотела от него?  
\- День никогда не вернется. Потому что ты на стороне ночи. Забери меня с собой. Я не хочу умирать.  
Джону не пришло в голову ничего лучше, чем этим воспользоваться. Он протянул девушке руку, но не коснулся ее, лишь указал на битву вдалеке. Прося помочь. Надеясь, что она поймет.  
Она поняла. Зашептала какие-то заклинания. И огонь отсек Короля Ночи от людей. Как, все же, это работало? Все эти боги вообще сами понимали, чего хотят?  
Этого было достаточно, чтобы дать ему время. Чтобы восстали мертвые, чтобы оттеснили живых. А он перешагнул через огонь и устремился к Джону. На ходу занося меч, чтобы убить жрицу, которая помогла ему.  
Джон встал между ними. Черт, да у нее даже не было оружия в руках. Она просто хотела жить. Как и все остальные. Но, в отличие от них, пошла другим путем.  
\- Она помогла нам, - выпалил Джон, закрывая ее собой. - Она хочет быть с нами. Одной из нас.  
Король Ночи опустил меч. И, отодвинув его, посмотрел ей в глаза.  
Она не выглядела испуганной. Но, кажется, просто храбрилась изо всех сил. Что они видели в глазах друг друга? О чем был их немой диалог?  
Все произошло в одно мгновение. Король Ночи взмахнул мечом - и ее голова слетела с плеч.  
Джон стоял в ступоре пару минут. Он повидал уже много дерьма, но именно это никак не желало состыковываться с действительностью. Это был уже перебор.  
\- Какого хрена ты сделал?! - в ярости воскликнул Джон, хватая его за плечо. - Она помогла, она поступила, как я!  
\- Тебя достаточно, - спокойно ответил Король Ночи, и его бесчувственные голубые глаза пугающе сверкнули в темноте.  
Джон ударил со всей силы. И было совершенно плевать, что только что он думал лишь о том, чтобы Король Ночи остался жив.  
Король Ночи позволил ударить только один раз. А после перехватил его руку в паре сантиметров от своего лица. Краем глаза Джон видел, что на них смотрят люди. Отбиваются от вихтов, но все равно пытаются смотреть. Вряд ли им приходилось видеть, как Белые Ходоки бьют друг другу морды. Наверняка им было безмерно интересно, что происходит. Джон и сам не понимал, какого хрена только что произошло.  
\- В моем мире никому нет места. Кроме тебя.  
О чем он, блять, говорил? Какими еще объяснениями он мог прикрыть свою безжалостность?  
Джон попытался ударить его другой рукой.  
\- Сейчас не место и не время, - урезонил Король Ночи, перехватывая и ее.  
Но как же на это было плевать.  
Джон попытался боднуть его лбом. Пнуть ногой. Или просто вырваться. Но Король Ночи даже не шелохнулся. Даже когда кто-то со спины ударил его валирийской сталью прямо по шее, надеясь снести голову. Лезвие просто соскользнуло - странно, что не сломалось об него.  
Джон не видел того, что происходило, когда Король Ночи отбросил его в снег. Но когда он поднялся, все уже было кончено. Живых не осталось. Дрожь запоздалого ужаса прокатилась по телу, когда он осознал, что могло произойти из-за его глупости и вышедшего из-под контроля гнева. Не важно, праведный он был или нет.  
Король Ночи схватил его за запястье и потащил за собой, не церемонясь. Обычно он никуда не спешил. Джон вообще никогда не видел у него суетливых движений. Но сейчас он торопился скорее свалить отсюда. Уже не заботясь о бережном обращении. А Джон чувствовал, что заслужил гораздо большее. Обо всем, что здесь случилось, хотелось просто забыть.  
Они заговорили лишь через много часов. Когда были уже далеко оттуда. Король Ночи сам подошел к нему, когда они спешились. Пару минут он просто смотрел. А потом осторожно положил руку на плечо. Будто боялся, что его оттолкнут.  
Джон ждал от него каких-то слов. Но не мог даже прочитать чувства в его взгляде. А минуты шли.  
Когтистые пальцы вдруг сжали плечо с непривычной силой. А Король Ночи подался вперед, утыкаясь в шею, зарываясь лицом в ниспадающие ледяным водопадом волосы. И Джон снова ощутил его беззвучные, невидимые слезы. Совершенно внезапно дошло, что именно он имел в виду.  
Его «тебя достаточно» означало «я не хочу тебя ни с кем делить». Он просто ревновал. И теперь испытывал за это чувство вины. Потому что ревность принадлежала старому, несчастному ему. Который совершал ошибки. Потому что никто не сказал ему, что можно, а что нельзя.  
Джон обнял его и прижал к себе. Злость, которая была с ним все эти часы и только разрасталась, схлынула в одно мгновение. Король Ночи боялся его потерять. Ради этого он даже смог причинить ему боль - а что по сравнению с этим для него значила человеческая жизнь? Джон не мог его за это винить. У него больше ничего не было. Он боялся потерять единственное, что имел.  
Он хотел мира для них двоих. Где больше никого бы не осталось.  
\- Я тебя все еще люблю, - шепнул Джон, понимая, что больше всего ему сейчас нужно это услышать.  
Король Ночи лишь крепче стиснул в когтях его плечо.  
Его уже не хотелось обвинять. Его хотелось утешить. Наверняка он чувствовал себя проигравшим - нет, не в битве с людьми - в битве гораздо более важной. В битве с самим собой.  
\- Это ничего не значит, - продолжал Джон, с трудом подыскивая правильные слова. - Ты ничего этим не разрушил. Это не имеет значения. Не сдавайся несчастному себе только потому, что он какие-то мгновения тобой управлял. Это все еще твой выбор. Жить с ним дальше или прогнать его.  
\- Ты все еще веришь в меня?  
Его голос звучал так глухо. И он так и не поднял головы.  
\- Верю, - негромко, но твердо ответил Джон. - Всегда буду верить. А еще я обещаю впредь выполнять твои просьбы. И... научи меня создавать вихтов. Я хочу быть способным оказать помощь, когда она нужна.  
Король Ночи вскинул голову и впился в его губы так резко и внезапно, что Джон вздрогнул от неожиданности. Его благодарили за веру и понимание, за утешение и любовь. За все то, чего Король Ночи не мог найти даже в себе - не то что в других.  
Джон нашел рядом с ним любовь и свободу. И это оказалось всем, чего он хотел.  
Он понимал, что никто никогда не был ему ближе. И не стал бы даже за тысячи лет.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Они не встают, - пожаловался Джон. Как капризный ребенок, требующий «заставь их».  
\- Потому что ты этого не хочешь.  
\- Я хочу защищать тебя.  
\- Этого недостаточно.  
Хотелось выругаться с досады. Джон уже битый час пытался найти в себе желание поднять мертвецов. Этого было бы достаточно - но этого не было. Видимо, поэтому Король Ночи не пытался принудить его этим заниматься. Это было невозможно технически.  
\- А как ты этого хочешь? Как этого правильно хотеть?  
\- Это единственная жизнь, которую ты можешь дать.  
\- Я не понимаю, о чем ты.  
\- Ты этого не почувствуешь. Ты чувствуешь себя живым.  
\- Теперь я еще больше не понимаю, о чем ты.  
\- Я не знаю, как это сказать.  
Удивительно. Обычно он всегда очень четко понимал, что и как сказать.  
\- Я почувствовал это, когда убил свою жену. Я сразу же пожалел об этом, я ненавидел то, что сделал. Из этого родилось желание вернуть ее - пусть это была уже и не она.  
\- А другие Белые Ходоки? У них вообще не было никаких социальных взаимодействий.  
\- Они этого не могут.  
Это стало открытием. Как же мало Джон на самом деле об этом знал. Как всегда.  
\- А чего еще ты не можешь просто потому, что не знаешь, как это работает?  
\- Откуда я знаю? Узнаю, когда смогу.  
Об этом стоило подумать. Может, возможности Белых Ходоков были куда шире, чем он себе представлял?  
\- Я же вернул Призрака. У меня же получилось.  
\- Ты этого хотел, потому что любил его.  
\- Не сказать, чтобы я любил драконов.  
\- Это не одно и то же, что возвращать людей.  
Логично. Об этичности обращения людей в зомби в голове завалялось гораздо больше догм.  
Было еще кое-что, о чем хотелось спросить.  
\- Почему тебе не повредила валирийская сталь?  
\- Этого недостаточно. И целиться надо было не туда.  
\- В сердце?  
\- В сердце. Меня очень сложно убить. Не лезь меня защищать.  
\- Я же обещал.  
\- Ты и раньше обещал.  
Неприятно было осознавать себя полным пиздаболом. За последнее время Джон успел уже много раз разочароваться в себе.  
\- Там произошло много странных вещей. Та жрица сказала, что день не вернется, потому что я с тобой. Что это могло значить? И почему вспыхнуло пламя? Им его дает их бог, неужели он хотел тебя защитить?  
\- Ничего это все не значит. Люди выдумали бога, выдумали правила. Выдумали мессию, который должен спасти живых.  
\- А как все было на самом деле? В первую Долгую Ночь?  
\- Дети Леса объединились с людьми. Дали им оружие. Они убили всех Белых Ходоков. Когда я остался один, то решил отступить.  
Они что, нагородили целую Стену ради него одного? Смело.  
\- Ты истреблял зло. Человечество - зло. Тебя просто неправильно поняли.  
Он усмехнулся.  
\- Ради этого меня и сделали таким. Но им не понравилось то, что получилось. Потому что они не смогли мной управлять. Я сохранил волю и рассудок. Если бы им удалось проникнуть в мой разум - все сложилось бы иначе. Ты вообще никогда не родился бы. Людей бы уже не было. Как и меня.  
\- Но ты никогда не делал это ради них. Ты делал это ради себя. Зачем?  
\- Потому что я хочу покоя. Я хочу уничтожить страдание. Оно есть, пока существует жизнь.  
\- Ты никогда не мечтал о счастье. Ты мечтал только об уничтожении страдания.  
\- Теперь мне этого недостаточно. Поэтому не суйся в сражения. Скоро все закончится. Я не хочу этого мира без тебя, я ничего без тебя не хочу.  
Джон подошел и уселся с ним рядом в сугроб. И сгреб в объятия, приникая к нему головой. Улыбаясь в искреннем счастье. С каждым днем (можно ли было это теперь назвать днем?) он все сильнее понимал, что разделяет не только его настоящее, но и его стремления относительно будущего. И на человечество начинает смотреть с позиции Белого Ходока.  
\- Чем был так важен Бран?  
\- Он играл с реальностью. От этого исходила опасность. Он мог влиять на прошлое. И будущее. Без него проще. Он был непредсказуем. Но это не значит, что все закончилось на нем. Это просто придало мне сил.  
\- Скольких Трехглазых Воронов ты пытался убить?  
\- Всех. Кто был за тысячи лет. Не было смысла идти дальше, пока они живы. Они не пустили бы меня дальше.  
\- Зачем тебе нужно было непременно убить его своей рукой?  
\- Чтобы его сила перешла ко мне.  
\- Я не понимаю, как все это работает.  
\- Я тоже. Это не надо понимать. Это просто работает.  
Как ему вообще хватило терпения? В нем было столько потрясающих качеств. Сдержанность, хладнокровие, уравновешенность, терпеливость, рассудительность. Он не выходил из себя, даже когда Джон срывался и бил его по роже. Он просто забыл, как чувствуется гнев.  
\- В детстве мне рассказывали такие ужасы о Ходоках и Долгой Ночи. Теперь я знаю, каково это все на самом деле.  
\- Это выглядит так только для тебя. Я никого больше не пощажу. Даже если ты попросишь.  
\- Я не стану просить. Просто такие вещи стоит обсуждать... заранее.  
\- Я не мог вообразить, что такое произойдет.  
\- Это уже дважды произошло. Наверное, могло произойти и раньше. Если бы ты мог в это поверить.  
\- Я поверил, когда увидел тебя. Не знаю, почему. Я не надеялся, что ты захочешь со мной даже просто пообщаться. Я собирался убить тебя, как и всех.  
\- Но ты остановился, когда я заговорил с тобой. Ты выслушал меня.  
\- Никто много тысяч лет не говорил со мной.  
\- Ты не пытался за это бороться. Не знал, как.  
\- Ты так и не сказал мне, как.  
Джон и сейчас не знал, что об этом сказать. Да и стоило ли? Это уже произошло.  
\- Забавно знать, что все древние легенды врут. Что это просто байки победителей.  
\- Это для тебя они древние. А я проживал то, о чем они говорят. Совсем иначе, чем они об этом говорят. В этом нет ничего божественного и судьбоносного. Нет никакого замысла богов. Нет мессии, посланного, чтобы спасти мир от зла. И никогда не было.  
Джон усмехнулся, беря его за руку. Переплетая его пальцы со своими. Чувствуя холод его ладони. А потом поднес ее к губам и поцеловал.  
\- Есть девочка, которая должна была убить тебя, потому что так запланировал Трехглазый Ворон. И я, который этому помешал.  
\- Тебя вернул к жизни тот же бог, что зажег огонь, когда я сражался с людьми.  
\- Ты знаешь о нем что-нибудь?  
\- О нем никто ничего не знает. И это не имеет значения. Возможно, нет никаких богов. Возможно, все работает совсем иначе. Я не хочу знать, как. Мне все равно.  
\- А я хочу. Хочу большего. Хочу понять, сошел я с ума или сделал невозможное. Я столького не понимаю. Но если бы понял, возможно, это сильно бы мне помогло.  
\- Я могу передать тебе силу Трехглазого Ворона.  
\- Этому можно научить?  
\- Да.  
\- Это значит, что ты доверяешь мне? Это... единственный способ тебе помешать.  
\- Ты станешь мне мешать?  
\- Я же могу соврать.  
\- Я почувствую, если соврешь.  
\- Мое мнение может поменяться.  
\- Я буду верить в твой выбор.  
Джон крепче сжал в своей руке его ладонь. Это значило больше, чем что-либо.  
\- Я хочу твоего мира. С каждым днем все больше. Хотя раньше это пугало меня.  
\- Что изменилось?  
\- То, что сейчас происходит, это в своем роде тест-драйв. Я уже проживаю первичную версию того, что нас ждет. Просто потом в ней будет меньше багов. Меньше страха, что кто-то из нас умрет.  
\- Ты умрешь, если я умру.  
\- Это лучше, чем оплакивать тебя.  
\- Если существует то, что ты видел, пока был мертв, где оно может быть?  
\- В будущем. Которого не произойдет.  
\- Тебе жаль?  
\- Нет, когда я был там, я хотел сюда. Я хотел разделить вечность с тобой. Хотел быть свободным.  
\- Ты чувствуешь это? Ты нашел здесь то, что хотел?  
\- Да. Просто жить это несколько сложнее, чем это фантазировать. Но не могу сказать, что это дается мне с большим трудом. Я верю, что справлюсь. И ты тоже справишься.  
\- До конца мира осталось не так много.  
\- Это будет конец только для мира. Но начало для нас.  
\- Я не думал, что меня ждет начало чего-то еще.  
\- Ты этого заслуживаешь.  
\- Никто не заслуживает того, что с ним происходит. Реальность работает по-другому. Ты сам это сказал.  
\- Не важно. Сейчас я не это имел в виду. Я хотел сказать, что ты достоин это жить. Не в награду за дерьмо, которое жил до этого. А потому что ценишь это и борешься за это. Побеждаешь ту часть себя, которая тянет тебя назад.  
\- Иногда она побеждает меня.  
\- Если ты про жрицу, то это не стоит твоего чувства вины. Нам просто стоило поговорить об этом до того, как это произошло. Но никто из нас не знал, что это произойдет.  
Разве Иггритт или Дейенерис не поступили бы так же? Джон вечно влюблялся в суровых и властных женщин. А Король Ночи был с ним мягким, непреклонным буквально в паре самых важных для него вещей.  
\- Ты поступил так не потому, что ты монстр. Так поступили бы все, кого я любил. Это все, что тебе нужно об этом знать.  
\- Что же за женщин ты любил?  
Джон засмеялся.  
\- Ты самый добрый и милосердный из всех, с кем я был.  
Смех Короля Ночи все еще звучал безмерно жутко.  
\- Я серьезно, - насупился Джон. - Нет, правда. Ты мне что, не веришь?  
\- Ты слишком хорош для таких людей.  
\- А ты слишком хорош для вихтов.  
\- Я же не состоял с ними в отношениях.  
\- А тебе было не противно?  
\- Нет.  
Джон никогда раньше об этом не задумывался - но Король Ночи был не только некромантом. Он был еще и некрофилом. Ледяным чудовищем, лишенным человеческих ценностей и привычных чувств. И это нравилось. Именно это, именно то, что отличало его от людей.  
Джон завалил Короля Ночи в сугроб, припадая к его губам в поцелуе. И они покатились по снегу, сцепившись друг с другом. Почему-то это перетекло не в секс, а в шутливую борьбу. И это было весело.  
Они снова забросали друг друга снежками. Джон неплохо отстреливался, пока Король Ночи не подобрался к нему с тыла и не схватил. Только после этого они смогли поиграть в пытки пленного. Удовольствием. И провалялись в объятиях друг у друга до тех пор, пока Король Ночи не велел подниматься и собираться в путь.  
Он был выше на полголовы. И иногда, стоя рядом с ним, Джон ощущал себя ниже на всех планах бытия. Он чувствовал себя тупее и неопытнее, чувствовал, что подвержен страстям и постоянно совершает ошибки. А еще приходилось тянуться к нему, чтобы поцеловать. Как это по-дурацки, наверное, выглядело со стороны.  
Хотя кто теперь на них смотрел.  
На этот раз Джон упросил Короля Ночи не лететь дальше сразу после сражения. Они спустились вниз и, когда мертвецы встали и ушли, произведя уборку самих себя, стало немного уютнее. Джон взял Короля Ночи за руку и потащил за собой.  
Быт здешних людей в чем-то отличался от Вестеросского. Но в целом это были точно такие же живые люди. Богатые и бедные. Несчастные, погрязшие в страстях и ищущие упоение в мимолетных радостях. У них не было ничего вечного. Они могли все потерять в любой момент.  
Джон нашел бутылку вина, но в ней уже не было смысла. А жаль.  
\- Ты выпивал, когда был человеком? - спросил он у Короля Ночи, вспомнив, что даже когда у него была возможность, он вечно отказывался пить.  
\- Бывало.  
\- А ты когда-нибудь трахал шлюх? Или изменял жене?  
\- Зачем ты хочешь это знать?  
\- Если не хочешь говорить о своем прошлом - не говори.  
\- Один раз. Мы ушли далеко от дома небольшим отрядом, осваивать новые земли. И по пути забрели в чужое поселение. Местные женщины предложили нам себя. Я отказывался, но меня уговорили соратники. Мне понравилось трахать ее, хоть я больше никогда ее и не видел. С ней было по-другому. У меня было не так много женщин за всю жизнь. Живых женщин. Наверное, я был не самым плохим человеком. Я помню, какими были другие. Во мне не было желания сеять боль. Я просто многого не осознавал.  
\- Я знаю. Ты слушал меня, когда я говорил, что мне не нравится. Просто до меня тебе об этом никто не говорил.  
\- Об этом вообще не принято было говорить. Слабые подчинялись сильным. У них не было права говорить.  
\- Ты все еще смотришь на меня как на слабого?  
\- Ты слабее меня.  
\- Я не об этом.  
\- Я воспринимаю тебя как равного. Ты должен это видеть.  
\- Я вижу. Просто на всякий случай спросил.  
Король Ночи сел в кресло, дожидаясь, пока Джон наиграется с человеческими побрякушками. Он снисходительно относился к этому акту ностальгии. Как и ко многому другому. Но сам оглядывал жилище без интереса. А через пару минут уставился на Джона и больше не сводил с него взгляд.  
\- Почему ты все время на меня пялишься? - не выдержал Джон через пару минут.  
\- Тебе это неприятно?  
\- Это напрягает.  
\- Мне нравится на тебя смотреть. Не лишай меня этого.  
\- Почему это для тебя так важно?  
\- Тебе тоже иногда нравится на меня смотреть. Я замечал. Ты любовался мной, когда я сражался.  
\- Ты красивый, когда сражаешься. А я хожу и спотыкаюсь тут о поломанную мебель, что в этом эстетичного?  
Он усмехнулся с каким-то затаенным весельем. И его холодные голубые глаза блеснули неожиданно задиристо и игриво. Он оперся локтем о кресло и подпер рукой подбородок, теряя всю свою привычную ледяную стать.  
\- Мне нравится смотреть на все, что ты делаешь. Как бы неуклюже у тебя ни получалось. Потому что я хочу, чтобы ты существовал каждое мгновение моей жизни. В этом мире больше не на что смотреть.  
Джон почему-то смутился от такого признания. Король Ночи умел говорить о какой-то херне будто о чем-то возвышенном. Он вообще говорил очень умные вещи, жаль, что никто не мог понять его слов.  
Во многом он вел себя как гребаный одержимый маньяк. Зацикленный и наглухо слетевший с катушек. Джон ощущал, что в какой-то мере, хоть Король Ночи и уважает его как личность, он все равно воспринимает его как свою собственность. Он делил мир на что-то «его» и что-то «чуждое». Что-то, за что боролся и что-то, что уничтожал. И это просто стоило принять - это было неотъемлемой частью него. Это выглядело так только в его голове.  
Слишком многое требовалось отдать, чтобы быть с ним. Пожертвовать собой, своей жизнью и целым миром. И, раз за разом обдумывая это, Джон понимал, что ни в чем его не винит. Не чувствует себя несчастным. Он сам это выбрал. И ни о чем не жалел.  
Он не чувствовал страха. Хоть это все и выглядело как бесконечный фильм ужасов. Эротический ужастик - а что, это было даже забавно. Джон не разделял ни ледяной безжалостности, ни желания уничтожить все живое. Но понимал, как это работает. И этого было достаточно, чтобы не бояться. Потому что это никогда не сработало бы против него.  
Он никогда не боялся спорить, отстаивая свою точку зрения. Никогда не боялся возразить, если что-то не устраивало. И к нему прислушивались. Каждый гребаный раз.  
Он подошел к Королю Ночи и забрался к нему на колени. На то, чтобы избавить себя и его от ненавистных доспехов, понадобилось несколько невыносимо долгих минут.  
Когда Джон наконец смог прильнуть к нему обнаженным телом, Король Ночи крепко прижал его к себе. Первый и последний раз они трахались в помещении в Винтерфелле. В снегах было лучше. Но сейчас почему-то хотелось сделать это здесь.  
Джон чувствовал холод его кожи, когда прикасался к нему. Гладил ладонями по груди, цеплялся когтями за плечи. Не переставая двигаться на нем, ощущая его крепкую хватку на своих бедрах. Он и сейчас неотрывно смотрел в глаза. Всегда смотрел. Как будто пытался похитить душу. Старая Нэн рассказывала, что Королем Ночи стал лорд-командующий Ночного Дозора. Когда кончил в женщину Белого Ходока. Как это работало? Может, для этого Джон должен был быть сверху?  
Для этого был мега неподходящий момент, но Джон сначала издал сдавленный смешок, а потом нервно расхохотался в голос. Ему стало уже не до секса.  
Король Ночи чуть склонил голову на бок, глядя на него с интересом. И спокойно произнес:  
\- Нет, если ты будешь сверху, ничего страшного не произойдет.  
\- Ты лезешь мне в голову! - возмутился Джон, перестав смеяться.  
\- Это выглядело странно. Должен же я был узнать, почему.  
\- Ты обещал так не делать!  
\- Прости.  
Романтический момент был безнадежно испорчен. Но Джон почему-то даже не злился. Не на этот раз. Ему было тепло и уютно. Чем больше он вспоминал о байках Нэн, тем отчетливей понимал, что видит перед собой не безжалостное и опасное существо - жуткое порождение ночи, а травмированного и замкнутого человека, пожелавшего открыться ему одному. В этом не было ничего привлекательного, это не пленило загадочностью могущественной тьмы. Чем больше Джон узнавал его, тем отчетливей понимал, что его просто жаль. Что ему нужно протянуть руку и помочь выкарабкаться из дерьма. Тем более, что он сам отчаянно хватался за нее.  
\- Почему среди Белых Ходоков нет женщин?  
\- Потому что если бы мне приносили в жертву женщин, некому было бы рожать новых.  
Ну да. Это было логично. Если бы Крастер раздавал дочерей, рано или поздно дети бы у него кончились.  
\- А тебе никогда не хотелось... сделать себе королеву?  
\- Это почти одно и то же, что трахать вихта. У Белых Ходоков нет свободы воли, потому что они никогда не жили. Они не умеют жить.  
\- Ты не учил.  
\- Что я мог им дать?  
\- Хотя бы рассказать о том, как жил сам.  
\- Я не хочу об этом говорить даже с тобой. И мне это не нужно. Мне нужна армия.  
\- Я же тебе нужен.  
\- Ты особенный. Ты уже был таким, когда я встретил тебя. А мы говорим о том, чтобы создать кого-то, кто просто исполнял бы определенную роль. Ты больше, чем это. Ты личность. Ты незаменим.  
Джон припал к его губам в благодарности и слабой надежде все же дотрахаться. Если его, конечно, снова внезапно не пробрало бы на ржач.  
Его так крепко обнимали холодные властные руки. А голубые глаза смотрели так проникновенно и глубоко. Джон терся об него всем телом так, будто хотел раствориться в нем. Он уже не раз пытался осмыслить, что на самом деле значит для Короля Ночи. Кто он для него - ценный ресурс, способ чувствовать себя живым или что-то другое? А может, и правда просто любимый человек...  
Его нечеловеческая логика работала слишком странно, чтобы ее вообще можно было понять.  
\- Что я для тебя значу? - задал Джон прямой вопрос, когда они перелегли на кровать, чтобы еще немного побыть вдвоем. Было проще спросить, чем гадать. Обычно он очень четко формулировал ответ.  
\- Ты все для меня, - ответил Король Ночи, и это было предсказуемо, но абстрактно. - Если не будет тебя, не будет ничего. Я не приму это. Даже если нас разлучит смерть. Я найду способ победить и ее. Если недостаточно уничтожить мир, я уничтожу бытие. Все мироздание. Если и этого будет недостаточно - я не сдамся.  
Он и после этого собирался уничтожить что-нибудь еще?  
\- Ты говоришь только о разрушении, - осторожно начал Джон. - Что, если разрушением невозможно этого добиться в принципе? Что, если ради жизни нужно не разрушать, а создавать?  
Кажется, ему не приходило это в голову. Что он просто идет не туда. Что туда, куда ему надо, вообще невозможно таким образом дойти. Такая простая мысль - она просто не могла прийти ему в голову. Для этого пришлось бы сменить мозги.  
\- Не умирай, - внезапно попросил он как-то жутко и хрипло, стиснув его руку в своей. - Все, о чем я прошу - не умирай. Я никогда не смогу сказать себе того, что говоришь мне ты.


	7. Chapter 7

Джон стоял и смотрел, как в сердце человека вонзается драконье стекло. И из него рождается Король Ночи. А Дети Леса, уверенные, что смогут это контролировать, разлетаются от него как кегли спустя пару минут. Он просто не знал, на что способен - иначе вообще никого не оставил бы в живых.  
Он бежал куда-то, пробираясь сквозь лес. А потом рухнул на колени без сил. Тепло и свет убивали его. Летнее солнце причиняло большую боль, чем драконье пламя. Но он не знал, что с этим делать. И только отчаянно взвыл, царапая когтями землю. Лес содрогнулся от пронзившего воздух ледяного вопля. И сразу стало как-то холодней.  
Услышав шаги, он вскинул голову и напрягся, ожидая нападения. Но не набросился на того, кто подошел к нему. На безоружного мужчину в черном. С волосами цвета вороного крыла.  
Джон осторожно опустился перед ним на одно колено. И долго, неотрывно смотрел в глаза. Растерянные голубые глаза, полные боли. А потом протянул руку и коснулся его щеки.  
\- Ты не сможешь в это верить, - произнес он негромко. - Но ты почувствуешь, когда снова увидишь меня. Через много тысяч лет. Я буду с тобой. Я буду любить тебя. В холоде. Во тьме.

***

Первым, что Джон увидел, распахнув глаза, был Король Ночи. Он так и сидел рядом, пока Джон шлялся по прошлому. Может, даже знал, куда.  
\- Ты помнил это?  
\- Нет. Я не помнил твоего лица. Я не помню ничьих лиц.  
\- Но ты узнал меня. Твое подсознание узнало.  
\- Я не понимал, в чем тут дело. Меня просто тянуло к тебе.  
\- Мне давно уже хотелось это сделать. Прийти туда и сказать тебе, что все будет хорошо.  
Джон снова не понял его выражения лица. Оно было странным, эту эмоцию он видел впервые. Такое начало происходить все чаще. Как будто ему снова приходилось учить незнакомый язык.  
\- Почему, овладев могуществом Трехглазого Ворона, ты выбрал именно это? Ты мог увидеть своих родителей. Или что-то еще.  
\- Я бы ничего не почувствовал. Я больше не хочу ничего об этом знать. Я всю жизнь был бастардом из Винтерфелла. Мне не за что было держаться в привычном мире. Мне не было в нем места. Я всегда хотел от него убежать. На Стену, за Стену, еще черт знает куда. Я не знаю, кто я теперь. Как мне себя называть. Но я больше не чувствую себя бастардом из Винтерфелла. Джоном Сноу. Пусть у меня тоже больше не будет имени. Имя не нужно, когда нет нужды себя идентифицировать. Я могу быть кем захочу.  
Король Ночи оперся локтем на колено и накрыл ладонью лицо. Как же странно это выглядело. Как непривычно.  
Джон перекатился на бок и дотронулся до его ноги - выше он просто не дотянулся. Он лежал внизу, а Король Ночи сидел на сугробе. И не хотелось вставать, хотелось стащить его вниз.  
На смену Долгой Ночи пришла Бесконечная. Уже несколько недель Джон жил в абсолютно пустом и безлюдном мире. Вихты просто рухнули замертво, когда они дошли до конца. А Белые Ходоки рассыпались на осколки, хотя Король Ночи даже не прикоснулся к ним. А потом он обернулся к Джону. И посмотрел ему в глаза.  
Они остались вдвоем. Навеки вдвоем.  
Джон все равно уже не чувствовал разницы. Просто стало спокойнее. И страх ушел.  
Он протянул руки и, обхватив Короля Ночи за шею, опрокинул в снег. Кажется, он этого совсем не ожидал. Задумался, погрузился в себя и теперь, рухнув вниз, растерянно смотрел на Джона, нависшего над ним. О чем он думал? Почему у него все еще было такое странное выражение лица?  
Джон наклонился к нему, надеясь развеять его мрачные думы. Но Король Ночи остановил его, упершись ладонью ему в грудь.  
Он никогда раньше так не делал.  
\- Я чувствую, что хочу идти дальше. Но не понимаю, куда.  
Он хотел, чтобы Джон объяснил, куда ему идти?  
\- Может, тебе просто хочется наконец что-то создать?  
\- Как я теперь могу что-то создать?  
\- Думаешь, в тебе нет ничего, из чего могло бы что-то родиться? Какая-то мечта, какое-то стремление?  
\- Даже если я найду в себе это, что мне делать с этим дальше?  
\- Ты смог возвращать мертвых, когда пожелал. Может, сможешь все. Может, достаточно только этого пожелать. Ты ведь ничего не позволял себе хотеть. Ты не видел разницы, ты не надеялся, что это что-то изменит, что принесет тебе счастье. Захоти чего-нибудь.  
Кажется, это было непосильной задачей. Джон тяжело вздохнул, осознав, что даже этих нескольких лет вместе оказалось мало, чтобы стереть те тысячи, которые он думал, что мертв.  
Король Ночи сам притянул его к себе, заставив забыться на какие-то мгновения. И посмотрел в глаза, нежно прикусив губу острыми зубами после долгого поцелуя. Никакое могущество не могло дать что-то тому, кто ничего не хотел. Потому что просто не знал, чего можно хотеть.  
Джон погладил его по голове, скользнул пальцами по ледяной короне. И почему-то вдруг захотелось сделать то, на что он никогда не решался раньше. Хотя у него уже не раз проскальзывала такая мысль.  
Он вцепился Королю Ночи в запястья и вжал его в снег, наваливаясь сверху. Впиваясь в губы прежде, чем он успел что-то сказать. Раздвигая ему ноги коленом и впервые входя в него.  
Было так странно трахать его. И так приятно. Ему нравилось - Джон видел это по его глазам. Он пару раз заводил разговор о жестком сексе, но приходило ли ему когда-нибудь в голову, что он будет снизу?  
Он улыбался, когда Джон трахал его, держа за горло. И его улыбка была похожа на оскал.  
А после Джон ощущал себя как-то неуютно и старался не смотреть ему в глаза. Уткнулся в шею и надеялся, что с ним не заговорят ближайшие лет сто. Хотелось провалиться сквозь снег.  
\- Теперь ты убедился, что нельзя отдать вместе с семенем душу Белому Ходоку.  
Джон не удержался и нервно заржал - напряжение превысило все возможные пределы. Король Ночи сгреб его в объятия и крепко прижал к себе, даря ледяное тепло.  
Джону всегда казалось, что у него вообще нет чувства юмора. Но оно просто было очень странным, как и все остальное в нем. И никогда невозможно было понять, шутит он или говорит серьезно. У него на все было одинаковое выражение лица. Одинаковые интонации. Только иногда он хитро щурился и как-то настораживающе-загадочно улыбался. Как будто что-то знал.  
\- Тебе понравилось? - спросил Джон, сделав над собой усилие. Почему-то было ужасно неловко об этом говорить.  
\- Ты так забавно выглядел.  
Так вот почему он улыбался. Ржал над его попытками доминировать. Наверное, и правда получалось глупо и неестественно. Слишком уж это было не его. Но Джон почему-то все равно ощутил, что обиделся. Сначала его дразнили из-за нежелания спать с кем попало, потом считали подкаблучником. А когда он в первый раз в жизни решил жестко трахнуть самого Короля Ночи - тот над ним поржал. Ну разве это было не обидно?  
Король Ночи погладил его по щеке, заправил за острое ухо растрепавшиеся волосы. Он все еще улыбался. Но не насмешливо, а с какой-то едва уловимой теплотой.  
\- Не надо пытаться быть тем, кем ты не хочешь быть.  
\- А кем, по-твоему, я хочу быть?  
\- По-моему ты уже тот, кем всегда хотел быть.  
Да. Пожалуй, он был прав.  
\- А кем я хотел быть? - спросил Король Ночи так, будто Джон действительно должен был знать.  
\- Я могу быть неправ, это только мои впечатления. Но чем больше я узнавал тебя, тем сильнее понимал, что все, чего тебе хочется - это быть любимым. Взаимно. И если так, то ты тоже тот, кем хотел быть.  
\- Я не думал, что меня кто-то сможет полюбить. Что мне это будет нужно. Не было бы, если бы это был кто-то другой. Я убил бы кого-то другого.  
\- Чем я особенный?  
\- Может, тем, что дал мне надежду, которую я пронес сквозь тысячелетия. Тем, что сказал о любви тогда, когда я еще помнил, что такое любовь.  
Да. Наверное, это было важно. Когда он уже разучился чувствовать, он убил бы даже того, кто признался ему в любви. Потому что не знал бы, что любовь может ему теперь дать.  
Джон был особенным только потому, что всегда был частью той жизни, где ледяной и бесчувственный Король Ночи еще ощущал себя живым. Это были его надежда и его любовь - человека, ставшего монстром, стоящего на рубеже - и он просто вспомнил их, когда снова встретил странного мужика в черном, который когда-то давным-давно сказал «я буду с тобой во тьме».  
\- Когда с тобой случается что-то плохое, это не значит, что ты плохой, - напомнил Джон, сжав в ладони его руку. - Это не обязывает тебя страдать. Ты имеешь право менять то, что тебе не нравится. А ты ненавидел себя, потому что возненавидел мир. Но даже если мир полон дерьма, даже если он втоптал тебя в грязь, это не говорит ничего лично о тебе. Когда я только попал на Стену, я считал себя лучше других. Я рад, что мне сказали «ничем ты не лучше». «Здесь каждый получает то, чего заслуживает». Не важно, что имелось в виду - я решил, что сам могу решать, кто и чего заслуживает. Потому что слабые не заслуживают смерти, они достойны спасения. Не за заслуги. А потому что я могу позволить себе их спасти. Я могу делать какие-то вещи, чтобы кому-то стало лучше. Я могу сам решать, что такое справедливость. Ты много раз убивал на моих глазах. Целые народы. Безжалостно и без сожалений. А потом я посмотрел на тебя как на личность и решил - а почему бы мне не сделать для него что-нибудь хорошее? Я по-другому вижу его справедливость. Я всегда так поступал. Я долго не решался называть это любовью. Но, наверное, захотев сделать тебя счастливым, я полюбил тебя. И это стало чем-то большим, чем просто желанием свершить свою справедливость. Мне захотелось разделить с тобой жизнь.  
\- Мне не хотелось ничего тебе дать. У меня ничего не было. Но мне хотелось узнать тебя.  
Он говорил об этом как о какой-то потребительской и эгоистичной любви, но Джон никогда этого рядом с ним не чувствовал. Он видел его интерес. Желание научиться чувствовать и жить. Он не был эгоистом - он просто ни хрена в этом не понимал.  
\- Бывает разная любовь. Иногда любовью называют какой-то пиздец, иногда пиздецом называют любовь, - это ведь был как раз их случай. - Твоя не хуже многих. Может, ты не мог ничего мне дать, потому что у тебя ничего не было. Но тебе было не все равно, счастлив я или нет. Это не было поверхностным желанием просто хорошо провести время вместе. Получить мимолетное удовольствие. Ты никогда не пожертвовал бы мной ради чего-то еще.  
\- Невозможно пожертвовать тем, кого любишь. Если любишь. Это противоречие. Если можешь поступить так - в этом нет любви.  
Для него это было так просто и понятно. Наверное, поэтому Джон перестал бояться его, едва понял его позицию по этому вопросу. Не было такой вещи, которая была бы для Короля Ночи важнее него. Он с легкостью уничтожил целый мир. Потому что больше ничто не имело для него значения. Любого нормального человека это бы невъебенно смутило. Но Джон знал, что наполовину Таргариен, и не удивлялся своим реакциям. Кто-то летал на драконах и сжигал население, а кто-то становился Белым Ходоком и трахался с Королем Ночи. Безумие было разнообразно. Почему нет.  
\- Если бы я попросил пожертвовать своими планами на апокалипсис, ты отказался бы. Ты отказался даже пощадить одного-единственного человека.  
\- Не отказался бы, если бы от этого зависело что-то большее, чем твоя прихоть. Например, твоя жизнь. Даже если бы ты просто сказал, что это действительно важно для тебя. Если бы настаивал. Я сделал бы, как ты хочешь. Чтобы ты меня любил.  
\- У тебя столько же прав делать то, что ты хочешь, сколько и у меня. Я много раз пытался тебе это объяснить.  
Король Ночи всегда боялся его потерять. Это вообще было единственным, чего он боялся. Но его сдержанность потрясала воображение - он перешел грань всего один раз. Когда убил жрицу, которая хотела только им помочь. Но это правда не имело значения. Больше ничто не имело значения. Кроме них двоих.  
\- Там, в той жизни, - начал Джон, приникая лбом к его лбу и обнимая покрепче, - в юности я задумывался, почему словом «любовь» называют столько разных, противоречащих друг другу вещей. Я мог сказать «я люблю пиво» или «я люблю ходить в кино». А мог сказать «я люблю человека». И человек бы не понял, как я его люблю - как пиво, как ходить в кино или все-таки как личность. А это очень разные вещи. И я годами не мог определиться, как именно я тебя люблю. Мне хотелось называть вещи своими именами во избежание путаницы, поэтому я вообще ничего об этом не говорил. Я хотел, чтобы это звучало честно. Я должен был сам для себя уточнить, какой любовью я тебя люблю. Тебе было проще об этом говорить. Твоя любовь к чему угодно абсолютна. Ты вообще не размениваешься на мелочи. И не ведаешь сомнений. Мне всегда это нравилось в тебе. Ты знаешь, чего хочешь. Как только позволяешь себе осознать, что ты вообще чего-то хочешь.  
Перед ними было все. Прошлое, настоящее и будущее. Свобода в безлюдном мире. Впереди простирался путь бескрайних возможностей. Но Джону хотелось только насладиться этим сполна. Здесь и сейчас. Тем, что он все это обрел. Тем, что разделил это с Королем Ночи. Они стали властителями этого мира. И, может, захотели бы стать создателями нового. Когда Король Ночи придумал бы, как это будет выглядеть. Когда захотел бы чем-то заполнить пустоту в своей душе.  
А сейчас было просто хорошо лежать с ним рядом в теплом уютном холоде и знать, что никто больше никогда их не потревожит. Не помешает трахаться. Не нападет. Чувствовать его руки на своем теле. И его член, упирающийся в бедро.  
Джон осознавал, что полюбил монстра, который остался монстром до самого конца. До конца мира. И был хорошим только для него. Но этого было достаточно. Это стоило того, чтобы тоже стать монстром, иметь с ним одну среду обитания и говорить на его языке. Страшнее всего сейчас было бы проснуться в Винтерфелле или на Стене. И знать, что всего этого не было и не может быть. Но, как и сказал Король Ночи, попытавшись утешить - нельзя было проснуться, если ты никогда не засыпал.  
\- Если бы ты не мог обращать людей в Ходоков, ничего не вышло бы. Я даже не смог бы касаться тебя.  
\- Мы встретились бы в другой жизни, - усмехнулся Король Ночи совсем без привкуса горечи. Его не пугало то, что все могло сложиться по-другому. Он не боялся проснуться в дерьмовой реальности - он забыл, каково просыпаться, он не делал этого слишком давно. - За это стоило бы умереть.  
\- Ты сказал мне это там. Что за это стоило умереть. Ради любви. Думаешь, это действительно был ты? Мне не привиделось?  
\- Разве это имеет значение? Разве важно, причина это или следствие? Разве важно, кем я был и кем я стал, и как это произошло? Важно, что это происходит сейчас. Что мы оба имеем возможность это жить.  
\- Я знаю, как это произошло, - мрачно усмехнулся Джон, когда до него дошло. - Я сам это сделал. Сделаю. Как с тобой. Когда пришел к тебе, едва ты стал Королем Ночи. Этого не было. Этого не могло быть.  
\- Этого не было здесь.  
Что он, блять, имел в виду?  
\- Ты это прожил. Ты в это верил. Этого достаточно. Не важно, где и как это существовало.  
\- Тогда пойдем со мной туда, - предложил Джон, крепко стискивая его ладонь и неотрывно глядя в ледяные голубые глаза. - Проживи это со мной.  
Король Ночи улыбнулся непривычно тепло и счастливо. Джон никогда еще не видел его таким. Не холодно-спокойным, а расслабленно-живым.  
\- Возможно, когда-нибудь я захочу этого. Но сейчас мне хочется жить с тобой эту жизнь.  
\- Там есть тепло и свет. Там можно плакать и радоваться лету.  
\- Зато здесь можно быть самим собой.  
Джон прильнул к нему всем телом, позволяя прижать себя к сердцу и самозабвенно, неистово целовать. Королю Ночи действительно не нужно было ни лето, ни свет и тепло. В бескрайней пустоте ему достаточно было света надежды и тепла любви. Вечность смотреть в глаза напротив. И даже если он не имел бы возможности ничего говорить - ему хватило бы того, что это просто существует.  
Он сам сделал существующей реальность, которую увидел в голове новообращенного человека. Потому что захотел поверить в нее.  
\- Ты сказал, что секс с Белым Ходоком мало чем отличался бы от секса с вихтом. Чего тебе не хватало?  
\- Осмысленности в глазах того, кого я трахаю.  
\- Почему тебе так важно смотреть мне в глаза?  
\- Потому что они живые.  
Это наверняка было для него большим удовольствием, чем сам секс.  
\- Ты думал, что тебе будет достаточно существовать в пустом мире и просто смотреть на меня? Но тебе хочется чего-то большего?  
\- Да.  
\- Чего?  
\- Не знаю. Не могу понять. Это все еще чему-то противоречит.  
\- Пошли со мной, - заявил Джон, хватая его за руку. И погружаясь в глубины собственного сознания. В реальность, которая не была ни прошлым, ни будущим. Которая была создана им самим.

***

Они вместе оказались на унылой кухне с обшарпанными стенами. И ему, наверно, безмерно странно было ощущать себя живым человеком. Он наверняка забыл, каково это. Они не могли ни на что повлиять. Но чувствовали все, что происходило.  
Джон курил в форточку, усевшись на подоконник. Обычно Рекс ругал его за это, но сейчас молча стоял у плиты и готовил ужин. Изредка поглядывая в кастрюлю, когда отводил взгляд от него.  
\- Что? - спросил Джон, истолковав его взгляд как желание что-то высказать. И оказался прав.  
\- Сними куртку. Дома тепло.  
Закусив сигарету зубами, Джон стянул черную кожанку и кинул на спинку ближайшего стула. И устало вздохнул, когда Рекс повесил ее нормально. Раздражало его вечное желание все упорядочить. Тяга к аскетичной пустоте. Джон всегда все везде разбрасывал, как любой нормальный живой человек. А этот гребаный биоробот убирал все на свои места, и потом ничего невозможно было найти.  
Поначалу с ним было тяжело уживаться именно из-за полного несовпадения бытовых привычек. Джон позволял себе быть засранцем и не видел в этом ничего плохого. А Рекс вечно за ним убирал, и это реально раздражало. Он даже никогда не спрашивал, нужно ли это вообще.  
Как-то так Джон всегда представлял себе маньяков. Тихие скромные дяденьки, педантичные и неприхотливые. В самой простой одежде - сейчас это были потертые джинсы и голубая рубашка. С ничего не выражающим лицом.  
\- Почему ты стал патологоанатомом?  
Он прислонился к стене и посмотрел изучающе-проникновенно. От его взгляда даже спустя годы бросало в дрожь.  
\- В смерти покой.  
\- Поэтому ты обставил квартиру как гроб?  
\- Тебе неуютно здесь?  
\- Было бы уютнее, если бы ты все не убирал.  
\- Я больше не буду, если тебе это не нравится.  
Серьезно? Это было так просто? Какого хрена он раньше просто не озвучил это словами через рот?  
\- Тебе правда вот этого вот всего достаточно? Ты можешь себе позволить жить лучше, почему не живешь?  
\- Мне достаточно.  
\- Это не делает тебя счастливым.  
\- А разве должно?  
\- Должно. Когда люди приходят домой и видят уют и красоту, у них повышается настроение. У тебя вообще бывает настроение? Тебе бывает грустно или радостно? Или тебе всегда одинаково?  
\- Не всегда. Мне радостно, когда я на тебя смотрю.  
Это смущало и вгоняло в краску. Но он все равно говорил, как маньяк.  
\- Только на меня?  
\- Да.  
\- А все остальное время тебе никак?  
\- Да.  
\- Ты что, всю жизнь так прожил? Зачем вообще проживать такую жизнь?  
\- А что с ней еще делать?  
Действительно. Ему ведь было никак. Если бы было плохо - тогда он, может быть, и избавился бы от нее.  
Джон спрыгнул с подоконника, выкинув сигарету в форточку. И, подойдя к Рексу, крепко обнял его. Тот будто только этого и ждал - обхватил его руками и вовлек в долгий и чувственный поцелуй. Полез под футболку, уперся коленом между ног.  
\- У тебя сейчас еда сгорит, - напомнил Джон, оторвавшись от его губ и ощущая, как всего за пару минут сбилось дыхание. Ужинать не хотелось совсем, хотелось поебаться прямо здесь, на голом полу.  
Рекс даже не отстранился - просто одним движением выключил плиту и продолжил его ласкать. Джон уже впопыхах расстегивал штаны, не отрываясь от его губ. Раздеть Рекса было проще. Он не носил кожу и чертовы берцы. Это было стильно и агрессивно, но очень непрактично. Может, по дому вообще стоило ходить голыми? Почему нет.  
Он трахал его на весу, перехватив под бедра и прижав к стене. Какого хрена ему было так важно все время сохранять зрительный контакт? Взял бы сзади - не пришлось бы стаскивать ботинки. Но он никогда так не делал. Хотя Джон предлагал.  
\- Ты сильный, хотя по тебе не скажешь, - заметил Джон, когда после они сидели, привалившись к стене, на ворохе собственной одежды. И держались за руки, восстанавливая дыхание. - Я довольно тяжелый.  
\- Я сильнее тебя.  
\- Уверен?  
Рекс встал и уселся за стол, выставив руку в приглашении к поединку. Джон усмехнулся, принимая вызов.  
Рекс смотрел в глаза все время, пока рука Джона неизбежно клонилась к столу. Какого-то хрена он действительно оказался сильнее. Щуплый престарелый скелет. Может, все дело было в психической атаке пронзительным взглядом?  
\- Сколько лет мы уже вместе? - спросил Джон, потирая ладонь, когда ожидаемо проиграл. - Три? Четыре? Ты все еще кажешься мне таким же странным, как в самом начале. И я рядом с тобой стал каким-то другим.  
\- Тебе это не нравится?  
\- Я просто не могу тебя понять. Как ни стараюсь. Ты как с луны свалился. Какой-то неживой.  
Показалось, что он вздрогнул. Точно - показалось. Этого не могло быть.  
\- Я не хотел... - виновато произнес Джон, крепко сжимая его руку. Хотелось попросить прощения за то, что сделал ему больно. Но Джон не понимал, почему ему больно. Он ничего не мог об этом сказать.  
Он просто перегнулся через стол и впился в его губы. И в жажде искупить свою вину дошел до того, что они трахнулись еще и на столе.  
\- Что отличает мертвого от живого? - спросил Рекс через долгие минуты, когда они уже привели себя в порядок и наконец сели есть.  
\- Не знаю, - пожал плечами Джон. - Много всего.  
Если бы он знал, какой это важный вопрос, он ответил бы по-другому. Но он не знал.

***

Король Ночи смотрел куда-то вдаль, сквозь него, сквозь заснеженные горы. Какие мысли проносились сейчас в его голове?  
\- В этом противоречие, - попытался объяснить Джон, приобняв его за плечи. Чтобы дать возможность чувствовать себя. - В «это единственная жизнь, которую ты можешь создать». В убеждении, что тебе будет никак, что бы ты ни сделал. Но не будет. Пока ты со мной. Тебе будет хорошо. Тебе всегда теперь будет хорошо. Я же обещал. Я все для этого сделаю. Я люблю тебя. Ты чувствуешь любовь - значит, ты жив. Ты это создал так же, как я. Это и значит создавать жизнь, а не разрушать уже существующую. Ты это можешь. Ты это сделал. Когда просто этого захотел. Когда поверил, что это возможно. Этого достаточно.  
Он повернул голову и посмотрел в глаза. Проникновенно и пристально. Как будто снова что-то искал внутри.  
\- Так что отличает мертвого от живого?  
\- Желание.  
Теперь Джон знал, что об этом сказать.  
\- Желание чего-либо. И воображение, чтобы придумать, как этого достичь. Ты никогда не был мертвым. Ты всегда чего-то хотел.  
Что особенного он сказал? Что это для него значило? Король Ночи почему-то улыбнулся. Снова - как-то по-особенному облегченно и расслабленно. И вдруг расхохотался, как любой нормальный психанувший наконец человек.  
Он смеялся с почти истеричными нотками. И плечи его нервно тряслись. Джону хотелось обнять его. Но он только завороженно и потрясенно смотрел.  
Когда Король Ночи взял его ладонь и приложил к своему сердцу, Джон вздрогнул. И непонимающе посмотрел ему в глаза. Раньше в них была ледяная непоколебимая уверенность. Теперь бушевал неудержимый ледяной пожар.  
\- Я хочу создать мир, в котором тебе было бы хорошо. На который ты смотрел бы и чувствовал радость. Чтобы в нем тебе было красиво и уютно. Вот чего я хочу.  
Чтобы его мир не был больше похож на огромный гроб?  
\- А я буду смотреть на тебя. Счастливого тебя. И этого мне будет достаточно. Мне всегда этого было достаточно.  
Просто смотреть. Просто видеть жизнь и касаться ее. Взаимодействовать с ней. Теперь Джон понимал его потребности. Его тысячелетия окружал только снег. Он научился не хотеть ничего.  
Белые Ходоки не занимались ничем, когда ему ничего не было от них нужно. Просто стояли и ждали приказов. У них тоже не было желаний. Свободы воли. Они умели только повиноваться. У них не было даже потребностей - а Король Ночи забыл, но все равно сохранил потребность в любви.  
Он отрастил громадное терпение. Которого хватило на тысячи лет. Чтобы ни хрена не делать в холодной пустоте. Выжидать. Но если бы не это - они никогда не встретились бы. Никогда не нашли бы друг друга. Это тоже «стоило того».  
Король Ночи зарылся лицом в его волосы, крепко прижав к себе. Он захотел отдать ему всю свою жизнь. Посвятить ему каждую ее секунду. Потому что Джон сам стал для него жизнью. И не существовало никакой другой.  
Наверное, только теперь они оба смогли по-настоящему осознать, что такое «жизнь». Потому что до этого все время принимали за нее что-то другое. Жизнь всегда могла выглядеть по-разному. Разная по форме, по сути она оставалась неизменной. Поэтому было все равно, где проживать ее. В походе апокалипсиса или в пустом мире, похожем на огромный гроб. Они были вдвоем, они чувствовали. Они любили друг друга и каждый миг своего существования. Что бы ни произошло.  
Джон вскочил на ноги и поднял за собой Короля Ночи, ухватив его за руку. Вовлекая в странный танец под безграничным звездным небом. Под музыку, звучащую только в их головах.  
Он ощущал себя властелином целого мира. И это было гораздо круче, чем быть королем.


End file.
